Ally with Monster
by Miki-chan13
Summary: How would the war against the titans, as well as the world behind the walls, change if humanity were to ally themselves with the mysterious creatures known as Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

Rain pattered down fiercely, and combined with the clatter of hooves and the flapping of wings, the noise in the forest was deafening.

A company of men and women wearing military uniforms of tan jackets, white pants and brown boots with dark emerald cloaks stormed through a forest of giant trees on horseback towards where a wall lay. On the back of these cloaks was an emblem of an upside down pentagon depicting a white wing and dark blue wing outlined in silver.

By all of their sides, bizarre creatures resembling those of animals either ran or flew by their sides. On their shoulders rested a tan uniform shawl much like the jackets the soldiers wore with the same crest as on the back along with a band of the same color as the emerald green cloaks around either their neck, head, arms or legs.

"It's just ahead!" the leader barked, "Stay close! We're nearly there!"

Just then, a creature-similar to that of a bird with a green body, yellow beak, two long red feather on the back of it's head, a strange tattoo resembling that of a face on it's front body, white wings with black outline flew up to the leader. It's eyes glowed a soft pink as it glanced at the leader before returning to normal.

"A 10 meter class is coming in at 921 meters southwest!" the leader bellowed. "Flight squad, move to intercept!"

At that, a small group broke away from the larger company, the creatures by their side quickly turning around with them, flapping their wings quickly. In short enough time, the squad saw a giant resembling that of a human, completely naked and lacking any reproductive organs as it lazed forwards.

One man with dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes briefly shared eye contact with the bird-like creature with the dark and pale tan body, and red plumage on it's head by his side. It's beak clicked together in a clipped and ordered manner, making the man smile.

"The same goes to you too, girl," he said back to the creature before his expression became serious once again.

He fired off the mechanism at his waist which shot a grappling hook high into the air and embedded itself into the trees above. A whirring came from the contraption and in the next second, the man shot off his horse and into the air, the tan bird flying up right beside him. He joined up with the squad, all with bird-like creatures by their side as they shot to the giant.

The man gritted his teeth before he drew forth his swords and the cable whipped him behind the giant, it's neck on full display. The bird creature flew down with him, expression grim as her wings flashed grey and the man swung his swords.

"Take this," he roared. _"The power of humanity and Pokemon united!"_

* * *

_"See you later... Eren."_

"...ren."

"Eren!"

Eren Yaeger's eyes flew open and a sharp gasp came from his mouth. He took a few moments to steady out his breathing, still startled from... _whatever_ he just saw. That's when he noticed the girl with black hair and pale black eyes by his side from where he had shaken him awake.

"Mikasa... when did your hair get that long...?" the boy, Eren asked dazed.

Mikasa Ackerman simply looked back at him for a few seconds before she sighed, "Just how deeply were you asleep to say something so silly?"

"Well, it was a pretty long dream," Eren protested halfheartedly as he got up from against the tree to pick up the sticks he had gathered, "but I don't really remember much of it..."

That was when he noticed Mikasa looking surprised. "What?"

"Eren, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Why are you crying?"

The brunet was confused but a moment later, he realized that were was indeed tears rolling down his face. He tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. Even so, he and Mikasa got up and started their way back home. The sun was still high in the sky, visible even with the walls around them.

People walked around them, going about their business, and the two children would catch every so often, the glimpse of a purple rat-like Pokemon, or the trilling of a pale tan bird Pokemon with plumage nearly the height of their knees. They mostly went ignored, except for the smaller children, who giggled as they played with them in the streets.

Eren grimaced as he wiped a bit of snot that had started to drip down his nose before noticing Mikasa looking at him.

"Not a word to anyone," he groused. "They don't need to know I was crying."

"Of course not. Still, to shed tears without a good reason," Mikasa said. "Perhaps you could have your father look at it?"

"No way! As if I'd tell him something like that!"

"Hey, what've ya been crying about, Eren?"

Just then, a man with slightly curly blond hair and beard with a uniform and crest with two roses came over to them. By his side was a creature with a burgundy red coat, beige undercoat, yellow stripes on it's body and tail, which had a white fluff on the end, white hands and feet, bulging cheeks, red eyes with a black and yellow outline and buck teeth.

"Hannes," Eren greeted the man before looking at the Watchog. "Theo."

The Watchog smiled at that and clicked his teeth together in greeting.

"So, did Mikasa get mad at you?" Hannes asked as he knelt down to eye-level. "Is that why you were-"

"Who's crying- Ugh, your breath reeks of booze!" Eren snapped, trying to cover his nose from the nauseating smell of the alcohol coming from Hannes's person, before he noticed the other guards sitting around on some crates, drinking while other Watchogs, along with dog-like creatures with dark grey coats and giant mustaches (Those are called Herdiers, the brunet thought on instinct), were trying to nudge them back on their feet.

"Unbelievable," Eren said, sweat-dropping. "You guys're still lazing around?"

"Why don't you two join us?" Hannes asked jokingly, grinning.

"Aren't you on duty?"

"Well yeah! We're guarding the gates t'day!" the blond man said before he got back on his feet. "We're supposed to be here all day, so we brought some food and drink to keep us revitalized. Alcohol's technically a drink so it comes with the water sometimes, so it can't be helped."

"But- but what about when you're supposed to fight when 'they' get it?! You wouldn't be able to do anything in the state you're in!" Eren protested.

Hannes blinked before looking back at his comrades before asking rather stupidly, "Fight who now?"

Theo then proceeded to slap his furry white hand on his forehead and gave an exasperated groan.

"You know who!" Eren growled before he nearly shouted, _"When 'they' break down the wall and get in!"_

Eren then gestured at the other Pokemon by the other guards as well as Theo as he snapped, "Even they're doing a better job that you guys; don't you feel the least bit ashamed?!"

"Oi oi, don't yell something like that," Hannes said, grimacing.

"If they break in, then we'll deal with it; you kids just worry about getting to safety," one of the soldiers, Hugo, boasted as he scratched behind one of the Herdier's ears. "But still, 'they' haven't broken in even once in a hundred years and soon they'll push the titans off the face of the earth and we'll never have to worry about them again."

"Even so, you can't just let your guards down; that's really dangerous! Dad even said so!"

"Well you've got a good point there," Hannes acknowledged, "I don't claim to know as much as this resident's savior, Dr. Yaeger, but it might help your perceptive if you become a soldier and actually see 'them' prowling outside the walls while you're busy reinforcing them. The walls are fifty meters high, and I really don't see how 'they'll' get past that. Not to mention they would never go near the wall when there are any Pokemon within their line of sight or closer."

"So in other words, you guys aren't ready to fight them in the first place?!"

"Nope~"

"What the hell...! Then you might as well change the Garrison's name to 'Wall-repairmen'!" Eren snapped angrily.

"That actually sounds pretty good," Hannes remarked before his expression became a bit more solemn. "But you see, when soldiers like us get to goof around and called 'useless freeloaders'... it just means that life's peaceful."

He gave Theo an apologetic smile. "I know that these guys are practically made for battle, but I think I enjoy being with them when all we're doing is lounging around. You'd be surprised what good company they give."

"If you wanna see real fighters, you should see the Pokemon that the Survey Corps have," Hugo said before grinning. "Now those are beasts."

"Still, you wouldn't catch me going out there!" Another laughed. "Even though they've taken back territory over the years, you'd have to be insane to join the Corps!"

Eren grimaced angrily at the man's words.

"Even if we can't go outside these walls, we have food and rest. That's enough to stay alive," he said softly. "But a life like that is no different from livestock."

With that, Eren and Mikasa continued on home.

"Geez, what a weird kid," the soldiers snorted, but Hannes looked back at their retreating backs with a sense of foreboding in his being.

"Don't tell me that he's seriously planning on joining the Survey Corps...!"

* * *

Eren kept that grimace on his face even as he and Mikasa neared home, deep in thought.

"... Eren," Mikasa said softly, her expression blank, "please forget about joining the Survey Corps."

Eren whirled at her, angry indignation on his face. "So what, are you gonna start dissing them too?! They're the ones who're constantly risking their lives to take territory away from 'them'! They're the ones who made the weapons that can beat 'them', as well as the ones who helped make the alliance between human and Pokemon!"

"It's not so much as making fun of them," Mikasa began before she was interrupted by the bells clanging in the distance.

As they continued to toll, an excited smile spread on Eren's face. "The Survey Corps are back! Come on!"

At that, he grabbed the ravenette's wrist and pulled her in the direction of the front gates. When they came over, there was already a sizable crowd on either side of the streets, blocking their view.

"Can't see a thing-!" Eren growled before he spotted a few crates.

He quickly climbed on the higher stack while Mikasa climbed on the slightly smaller stack and got a clear view.

The soldiers with the emerald green cloaks came back into the safety of the walls. Many of them held neutral or slightly relieved expressions as they came in. By nearly every one of their sides was a Pokemon. Some resembled birds, others lean and powerful fighters. Some of them were in the carts with wounds, human and Pokemon alike. Whispers rang out.

"How long has it been since they left?"

"It's been over a month, I think."

"It's incredible that they go out for so long."

"I wonder if they've covered any more ground..."

"They don't seem to have lost any this time."

"Moses!"

An elderly woman with a magenta shawl hobbled over to the Corps, eyes searching over the soldiers before the procession stopped.

"My son, where is he?" she asked again, her voice rising higher.

Just then, a hand waved over where the wagon was. The woman's eyes widened and a relieved smile came on her face as she went over to where this Moses was. His dirty blond hair was slightly unkempt and his face was very pale.

"Are you all right, dear?" she asked tearfully.

"I'm fine, really mom," Moses said gently, "though can you keep it down? It's a bit embarrassing."

His mother was about to smile when she saw the bloodied stump that was what was left of Moses's left arm. She gave a sharp gasp before the old woman began to shake in horror. Moses gently touched her face, wiping a few stray tears away.

"It's all right," he said. "It doesn't even hurt anymore. Really. It's fine."

"But- your arm-!"

Moses shook his head as he smiled. "I'm alive, aren't I? 'They' couldn't even kill me properly. That says a lot, wouldn't you agree?"

The old woman seemed to calm down a bit but she still looked rather perturbed before she asked, "Where is she? You had Sena with you when you left, right?"

That was when the smile dropped from Moses's face and his head bowed. On his lap, was the bloodied emerald green bandanna of the Pidgeotto who was once his partner.

"She saved my life," Moses stated, a saddened but determined expression on his face. "Sena made sure I made it back to my comrades alive with what little life she had left in her. Sena died... so that I could live. And I'll be damned if I let her sacrifice be in vain. I'll keep living and I'll keep fighting however I have to, _so that I can see the day where the titans are wiped off the face of the earth!"_

His voice shook as he got out, "I owe her that much."

Eren's eyes widened at his words. Even with his arm gone, in face of those monsters and the death of his Pokemon partner, he wanted to keep fighting. It was because of people like him that the Survey Corps were so strong. As they went back on their way, the crowd began to disperse, the people talking again.

"Even if they do make it back, there's no guarantee they'll live next time..."

"They could have all had a peaceful life inside the walls but they still keep going."

"Is it bravery or stupidity, though?"

"It doesn't benefit us; even though they say they've captured territory, we still can't go out."

"That's only because the king won't allow it."

"Then what's the point of the Survey Corps in the first place?!"

"Still, that one guy put up such a fuss, and over an animal no less..."

The last reply, along with the other disparaging dialogue, made Eren angry enough to smack the last man upside the head with one of the stouter sticks he had collected. Mikasa grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him away before the man had a chance to see who did it, Eren protesting the entire way.

"Dammit- All right, Mikasa, let go of me!" he snapped before she threw him against the wall of the wall of the ally they were by, knocking the firewood out of the makeshift carrier.

"What's the big idea?!" Eren groused. "Now the firewood's everywhere and-"

"Eren," Mikasa interrupted sternly, "you still haven't changed your mind, have you?"

The two stared at each other, both refusing to budge before Eren grimaced as he said, "Help me pick these up, will you?"

* * *

The sun blazed high in the sky overlooking a forest, and on the edge, was one of the many outposts humanity had managed to erect outside of the walls, the second to most recent to be built.

A wall of stone around thirty meters high surrounded multiple buildings, including a compound, a stable for horses, some barracks for humans and Pokemon alike and a headquarters, reaching around the size of a very small town. Near the center of the fort was a tall tower reaching far above the wall to look out beyond.

A soldier with black hair and eyes was looking out from the top with a white bird Pokemon with dark grey and black feathers that looked surprisingly intimidating.

"This is getting strange," the soldier said softly. "The next outpost should have checked in by now I know that it's the most recent, but they should know this by now."

The Staravia clicked it's beak softly as the soldier looked back at it.

"I hope that's all that's keeping them, Adrian," he said, frowning worriedly.

Just then, he heard an almost frantic flapping. The soldier looked up, only to be nearly bombarded by another bird-like pokemon with soft grey feathers, a black tuft of feathers on it's head, pink legs and a yellow beak and eyes.

Immediately, the soldier knew something was wrong; the Tranquill's body was covered in bruises, it's uniform shawl ripped and it keep squawking frantically instead of it's normally calmer responses.

"Hey come on, Sonia; calm down a little!" the soldier said, gently running a hand over it's singed feathers until the bird Pokemon began to calm down. "Now tell me what's going on."

Sonia took in deep breathes before she clacked her beak and the soldier's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you're not serious, are you?"

She screeched angrily at that, making sure that the message got across to the soldier. The soldier felt deep terror grind into him before he quickly rang the bell on the top of the tower as hard as he could before turning back to the Staravia.

"Get the message over to Wall Maria; fly with your life!" he told him sternly.

Adrian grimaced before he nodded and flew away from the base at top speed towards the walls that housed the rest of humanity. As the Staravia flew further out of sight, the the soldier felt the ground around them shudder and then something smashed into the fort walls, making cracks appear from the inside.

"N-no way-!" the soldier rasped in shock. "Don't tell me 'it's' already here!"

However, his plea went unnoticed.

* * *

When they returned home, the sun had crossed over the sky a good distance. When Eren and Mikasa got near the door, they heard a soft giggling behind it. As Eren opened it up, he saw a little creature with a triangle-like body with a yellow triangular-like cloak, black underbody and blue eyes with a big grin, showing all of her teeth. Around her waist was a black collar with a grey lining.

"Hey Tanya," Eren said, smiling at the Snorunt as she let out another giggle before going over to Mikasa like a puppy.

Even his stoic companion couldn't keep the smile off her face as she greeted Tanya as well. "Hello."

Eren's father, Grisha Jaeger, was seated at the table in the kitchen going over some notes. He glanced over at the children with a warm expression. "Welcome back."

By his side, was a dark grey-blue creature with four legs, white fur over most it's body, three claws on each foot and elbow, a scythe-like tail, a sickle-like horn near it's feline-like face, red eyes and an oval stone on it's forehead where white fur covered the top as well. A collar similar to Tanya's was around it's neck.

Eren's mother, Carla Jaeger, glanced up from where she was going dishes. "You're late, children," she remarked.

"Um, it's a long story," Eren said nervously as he sat down after he put his firewood into the crates before the Absol came over to him.

"Hi Bec," he greeted him, gently rubbing a hand over the white fur, the Absol smiling gently in return.

Carla went to check on the firewood brought in. "You two got quite a bit this time around, huh?"

Eren blushed slightly while he tried to ignore her by trying to see what his father was writing. However, he then felt a sudden tug on his ear and he recoiled from his mother.

"Your ears are red," she said, smiling slightly. "Mikasa helped you a lot today, didn't she?"

The brunet scowled lightly at the half-teasing, half-smug tone his mother took with him that melted about a minute later before he helped set the table for supper. Carla set up a few more chairs by Grisha while Mikasa put down the food-filled plates and water-filled glasses in front of each, sans the last which she simply set down a large bowl of water. Becquerel jumped onto the chair directly by Grisha and Eren set Tanya on the next.

The six of them began to eat quietly, the only sounds being that of chewing and the clinking of utensils. Tanya let out a low exhale over the water and within seconds, turned it to ice. Eren took his knife and helped Tanya cut up part of the ice so she could consume it properly.

"Hey dad, what are you working on?" the brunet asked as he finished a mouthful, trying to look over his father's shoulder while trying not to jab Becquerel.

"Just getting my things organized," Grisha replied.

"You're going away again?"

"Yep. I'm going into town for some experimentations."

Becquerel and Tanya's previously calm and cheerful attitudes dropped rather quickly as the former grimaced and the latter made a low, sad sound.

"... Eren said... he wanted to join the Survey Corps..." Mikasa said in a low tone, almost a whisper, but loud enough for Grisha, Carla and both Pokemon to hear.

"Mikasa, what the hell?!" Eren exclaimed indignantly, angry that she told them.

Becquerel immediately averted his eyes back to his food while Tanya suddenly became quite absorbed in freezing over her second bowl of water.

"Eren, what are you thinking?!" Carla exclaimed as she went up to him, incredulous worry evident. "Do you have any idea how many die in the Corps outside the walls?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Eren."

Grisha looked at his son from where he sat, a serious look on his face as he asked, "Why do you want to go outside the walls?"

"I want... I want to see the outside world," the brunet said. "I don't want to live my whole life inside the walls like an animal waiting to be slaughtered! And especially because..."

At this, resolute determination crossed Eren's face as he said, "If no one picks off where the Survey Corps left off, then that means everyone who laid down their lives, both humans and Pokemon, would have died in vain!"

"You say Pokemon as well, but why?" Grisha asked, "Aren't they nothing more than animals?"

"Wha- Dad, you know that's not true!" Eren exclaimed in disbelief. "You're the one who said that they're as self-aware as, if not more than, humans! Bec and Tanya are proof enough of that! Not to mention that they've been humanity's allies for so long already; it's thanks to them that we were able to take back territory from 'them'!"

Grisha gave a slight nod at that, his glasses becoming opaque from the light for a brief moment before he got up from the table.

"The ship will be here soon; I'll be on my way," he said, gathering his items.

"Wait a minute!" Carla protested. "Grisha please, talk to him-"

"Carla," the bespectacled doctor said gently," humanity's curiosity cannot be contained forever."

_Dad...!_

A moment later, Grisha gently unhooked a leather string around his neck which held a bronze key. "When I get back, there's a room in the basement that I've kept secret for many years; not even Becquerel or Tanya have seen it. When I get back, I'll show you it."

"Se-seriously?!" Eren exclaimed excitedly.

Grisha nodded, smiling slightly at his son's excitement. However, it faded as he saw Tanya scramble off the chair she was on and Becquerel jump off onto the floor before both went over to him, their expressions pained and saddened.

The doctor knelt down in front of them both, setting a hand each on Tanya's head and Becquerel's shoulder. "I told you both this before; I must go alone this time. I'm counting on the two of you to help look after this family."

Eren and Mikasa were both surprised at this; the two Pokemon accompanied Grisha on an almost 24-hour mark, so why did Grisha want them to stay now?

Tanya looked ready to cry and Becquerel looked like he would follow suit at any moment. Grisha's composure broke for a moment when he threw his arms around them both, hugging them tightly.

The Snorunt really did start weeping and the Absol's expression shook as he tried to maintain himself before he nuzzled Grisha's face. The bespectacled tore himself away, composed once more before he waved good-bye and walked away.

"Eren."

The brunet looked back at his mother. "Yeah?"

"I won't allow it," she said in a stern tone. "Only a fool would join the Survey Corps."

"Well as far as I'm concerned, "Eren retorted angrily, "is that those who would rather stay inside these walls as nothing more than cattle are ten times more foolish!"

At that, he ran off from the house. "Eren...!"

Mikasa grimaced as she looked between Carla and Eren, conflicted. Carla seemed to notice as she knelt down in front of the ravenette and gripped her shoulders.

"Mikasa, you know as well as I do how Eren has a knack for getting in trouble," she said, "that's why I'm counting on you to help him."

The little girl nodded determinedly before she sped off after him. Carla gave a sigh before rubbing her temple.

_My family is just so determined to fly off into the horizon,_ she thought before her eyes closed briefly, _not even knowing what will await them._

She looked down at where Tanya and Becquerel were. The little Snorunt was still crying and the Absol was trying to comfort her. Carla didn't know if she felt jealous of the strong bond between the two Pokemon and her husband, but when she saw how sad they were for his departure, the feeling vanished. She went over and knelt down beside the two.

"It seems we've all been left behind," she said, smiling sadly. "Would you two mind keeping an old woman company?"

Tanya seemed to perk up and even giggle and Becquerel smiled softly and nuzzled her hand.

* * *

Hannes gave a long yawn.

The day was finally nearing the end and then he'd be able to return home to his family in just an hour or two. The sun felt warm on his back from where he was seated on the walls. The orange light spread out over the walls and the outside area.

The blond man had to admit, it was pretty beautiful.

Hannes felt a slight nudging at his leg and glanced down at Theo, who held two small cup of water and handed one out to him. The blond man smiled as he took it.

"Ah, you know me so well, Theo," he said as he drank it down, the Watchog following his example.

"Hey Hannes!" Hugo called out over to him. "We're heading down to pack up soon!"

"Got it!" the blond man called back.

Hannes turned to go to the makeshift elevator before Theo suddenly perked up and shot over to the edge of the wall, eyes focused and tail held high in alert. Hannes quickly went over to his side.

"What do you see?" he asked in a low voice.

Theo said nothing but kept looking. Eventually, Hannes heard a faint flapping. He squinted to see the source before he was able to make out a bird Pokemon flying at high speed over to them. The two quickly got out of the Pokemon's way before it landed down in a flop on top of the walls, panting with exhaustion.

Hannes recognized the shawl and emblem the Pokemon wore and he quickly went to it's side. On the back of the tan cloth, was the same upside down pentagon that housed each military symbol, except instead of the two roses of the Garrison, the blue and white wings of the Survey Corps, or the mint green unicorn of the Military Police, the symbol was an orange tower that was similar to that of a rook chess piece.

"What news do you have?" Hannes asked.

The Staravia clacked it's beak breathlessly. The blond man's blood froze and Theo gave a low, angry growl. At that, he scooped up the Staravia and ran over to the elevator as fast as he could, Theo right behind him.

"Hannes...?" Hugo said, looking a little surprised at the blond's serious expression.

"Bring it down as fast as possible!" Hannes barked. "This is from the Outpost Guard!"

* * *

Armin Arlet winced as he was roughly pressed against the alley wall, the three boys who were tormenting him sneering at his obvious discomfort.

"What's the matter, heretic?" the boy who gripped his shirt collar taunted. "If you don't wanna get hurt, why don't you fight back?"

"Like hell! I refuse to stoop to you guy's level!" Armin retorted.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

Even with tears in his eyes, Armin got out, "You guys... you know I'm telling the truth; that's why all you can do is hit me without actually giving a straight answer! Y-you're just conceding my point, even right now!"

"Shut your mouth, you little-!" the bully growled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU BASTARDS ARE DOING?!"

At that moment, Eren came sprinting at the boys, burning anger on his face.

"Ha! Looks like little Eren's out for blood this time!" the bullies laughed as they faced him, knowing that an easy victory was right in front of them-

Just then, Mikasa came into view from behind Eren, the flattest, most dead-panned glare on her face as she stared ahead at the three boys, daring them to engage Eren.

_"Shit, he's got Mikasa with him; we're screwed!"_ they all but shrieked and seconds later, they had cleared out of the ally.

Eren stopped at Armin, panting from the running and grinning. "Did you see that?! I don't even have to fight them, they all ran away at the mere sight of me..."

"Actually, it was Mikasa they were running from..." Armin said softly from where he was on the ground before he winced.

"Hey, are you okay, Armin?" the brunet asked worriedly, holding his hand out.

Armin was about to grasp it but saw his friend's expression and grimaced.

"I-I can stand on my own," he got out as he got back on his feet.

"Oh. Okay..."

With that, the three friends went over to the waterways. It was a tranquil place to talk; perhaps it was the water, perhaps it was the air, perhaps it was because more Pokemon seemed to be by that area, but the three enjoyed being there.

As they sat on the grass before it, Eren noticed a slight movement by the water. A moment later, one of the many Rattata he saw on a daily basis scamper by the bank. However, unlike the normal purple coat and red eyes that the rat-like creatures had, this one was colored a pale yellow-brown with light indigo eyes. It looked at them cautiously before it finally approached Armin.

"Hi," the blond boy greeted the Rattata before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crushed biscuit. "This is all I could get this time and it's a little smashed but..."

The Rattata didn't mind as it simply sniffed at Armin's hand before it nibbled the food, careful not to bite the blond's hand.

"You know, there's nothing stopping you from taking care of her at your own home, you know," Eren remarked. "Even if it's not official."

Armin shook his head. "Rillo would only be seen as a pest and chased away. Besides, we all know what would happen if anyone found out I had a Pokemon without a license."

Rillo finished the biscuit before she gently nuzzled Armin's hand. The blond boy smiled softly before he gently petted her head and back, making Rillo sigh gently.

"So... why did they start beating you up?" Mikasa asked.

"I had told them that humanity had to go outside the walls eventually, and that's when they hit me and called me a heretic," Armin explained.

"I don't get it; how the hell do you get looked down on for saying such things?" Eren wondered.

"It's because we've spent a hundred years behind these walls and life has always been peaceful," Armin explained. "Even though the Survey Corps actually managed to capture territory from 'them' and the Outpost Guard has been able to protect it, no one wants to go out because they're wary of doing anything to invite 'them' in. Even the king declared that outside of the highest military affairs, manifesting interest outside of the walls is taboo."

"Then the king's a coward, end of story," Eren snorted.

"You're right about that much, but is that all there is? I mean, what if the reason that we can't go outside is that the Survey Corps actually haven't made that much progress?"

"Don't say something like that!" Eren snapped angrily at his friend, "Why would they lie about something so serious?! Besides, the Survey Corps can be gone for weeks at a time, and the Outpost Guard is almost always outside the walls anyways! They can't keep away from 'them' for months at a time, even with Pokemon."

"Good point..." Armin conceded.

"Besides, it's our own lives we risk, so it's our business," the brunet said shortly.

"I don't think so; just forget it," Mikasa said. "It's not happening."

"Eh?"

"Oh right; Mikasa, just what made you tell mom and dad?!" Eren snapped at her, angry all over again.

"I don't remember ever agreeing to cooperate with you."

"So how did your parents take the news?" Armin asked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly all cheers and applause..."

"I can imagine that..."

"Oh come on, Armin!" Eren protested. "Don't tell me you're gonna start preaching to the choir to me too!"

"It's still really dangerous, but I see where you're coming from, I really do," Armin said. "But we have to look at it from those who want to protect us from anything outside the wall's point of view, the ones who truly believe that staying inside these walls will protect us forever."

"The wall may not have broken in a hundred years, but there's no guarantee it'll stay that way. The walls could break any day, even today."

"And you have to remember as well," Armin added as he gently scratched Rillo behind her ears, "the only reason humanity has been able to fight so well against 'them', that we've been able to take back territory; we owe it to the creatures called Pokemon. If we weren't allied with them, then there's no telling what kind of setbacks we might have."

This brought on a somber silence to the group.

* * *

Carla looked out from the porch.

The sun was slowly setting, bleeding butter yellow, soft orange and hot pink against the sky. The air was beginning to cool down as a soft breeze fluttered through. Tanya was fast asleep in her lap and Becquerel's head laid on it as well, red eyes drooping lazily.

The tranquility of the space made Carla smile softly.

_Perhaps one day he'll understand,_ she thought, her eyes sliding closed, _why there are people who would choose this life and why they would never trade it for anything in the world._

Just then, the bells began to clang harshly from the distance. Tanya stirred in Carla's arms and Becquerel raised his head in inquiry. Carla recognized the warning bells but didn't understand why they were being sounded.

* * *

Eren, Mikasa and Armin looked up with the other people around as the bells tolled out loudly.

"Why are the bells being sounded?" Armin wondered, "The Survey Corps are already inside and there doesn't seem to be a fire anywhere..."

Mikasa said nothing, but frowned softly before shuffling closer to Eren's side.

Just then, the sky lit up with white light, like a lightning strike before the air was filled with a deafening crash.

Tanya gave a startled yelp and Becquerel shot right on his feet and in front of Carla as she stood up with the Snorunt in her arms.

"What was that...? Was there an accident with one of the cannons?" Carla wondered, looking over to the walls where the noise came from, the bells still clanging.

Smoke billowed out from the walls in a rather large amount. However, Carla realized with a jolt it wasn't coming from the walls, but behind them. Then, a giant hand grasped the wall, the stone crumbling beneath the digits.

"N-no. It's not possible-!" the woman gasped in horror. "The wall- and the Outpost Guard-"

But it was possible and the next moment, a giant face came up. Much of the outer skin was missing, revealing the muscles beneath, it's mouth and teeth stretching out against it's face, bites of remaining skin forming a slight expression over the teeth. It's black beady eyes looked down on the city as if it and the inhabitants were nothing more than dust.

"A-a titan-!"

A feral expression crossed Becquerel's face before he growled lowly, and Tanya looked angry as she jumped down from Carla's arms to join Becquerel. Just then, a rumbling came out and the titan seemed to pause before a giant crash ripped out and the gates to the wall were smashed away, rocks flying everywhere and sending a shockwave out, nearly knocking the three backwards.

Carla only had a moment to look up and her eyes widen as she saw a stone hurtle toward herself and the house before she felt something warm throw itself over her body and a shriek rang out.

* * *

Eren, Mikasa and Armin stared in shock from where they had run to see what was happening. Before them and the crowd, was a giant gaping hole from where the gates used to be, completely obliterated.

"The- the wall...!" Armin choked.

"It kicked a hole through the wall...?!" Mikasa whispered in shock.

It took a moment for it to sink into the crowd gathered there, before nothing short of mass hysteria broke loose. People screamed in fear as they ran away from the walls as fast as they could. The Garrison soldiers acted quickly as they began to herd people towards the gates, trying to keep order.

"Get out of here!" Armin shrieked. "Those bells are for the titans! We have to get out of here!"

However, as he yelled this out, Eren ran the other way at full speed.

"Eren?!"

"Th-the debris landed over where there are some houses!" Eren cried out as he shot away. _"Mom! Bec! Tanya!"_

Mikasa's eyes widened before she ran after Eren's retreating form. "Mikasa-!"

Armin's arm shook horribly as he reached out to his friend's backs before they disappeared through the crowd. Rillo looked up at him with wide and confused eyes as the shaking got worse.

"It's over...!" the blond boy choked. "If there's even one titan here, then that means that the Outpost Guard- they-!"

"The titans will invade this town any second!"

As the words came out of his mouth, Armin felt the ground shudder beneath him at that moment. It was only for a moment, but it was enough to put his legs on auto-pilot. Armin ran as fast as he could towards his home.

The people were beginning to panic now and screams of sheer terror rent the air. They began to shove and even punch others out of their way, desperate to get by while the Garrison and their assigned Pokemon tried to keep order. As Armin passed by a woman clutching a child to her, he was knocked out of the way by a sharp elbow, hitting the ground hard.

He felt a sharp tug on his jacket sleeve and saw Rillo frantically pulling on it with her teeth as if urging him to stand. The blond boy scrambled onto his feet and picked up the tiny rat Pokemon before he tucked her into the jacket and kept running. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he thought of his friends.

_Mikasa, Eren-! Please, get out safely!_

* * *

Eren ran through the streets as fast as his legs could carry him, muscles straining and breath running ragged. Garrison soldiers quickly ushered people over to the gates leading into Wall Maria's main section, the Pokemon doing their best to keep them calm.

_I-it's not as if it fell on our house._

Some of the other people weren't so lucky, as the two children passed by a woman wailing in anguish over a boy with half his upper body crushed beneath a piece of stone.

_When I turn the corner- our house'll be the same as it was when I left!_

As Eren turned the final corner to his house, his eyes widened in dismay.

A giant stone had landed in the middle of the house, reducing his house to wreckage. A little further in and Eren saw a bruised Tanya beneath some wood, trying to get free. Eren frantically moved the bits of wood and stone off her and Tanya then all but hurtled herself at the rubble in front of the house, crying out frantically as she tried to remove the wood, but was too weak.

Eren and Mikasa shot over to her side and began pulling away the debris until Eren caught a glimpse of white fur. Further cleaning revealed Becquerel's limp form draped over Carla, a thin line of blood trickling down his head and across his face and muzzle.

A ragged gasp came from Eren's throat as he grabbed Becquerel and lifted him off his mother, who looked up through pain-glossed eyes from where she was pinned. He gently set the Absol on the ground where Tanya ran to his side, her breath shuddering out as ice-cold air wafted around the wounds, trying to soothe them. Carla's eyes opened fully and she looked up as Eren came back over to Mikasa.

"I-Is that you, children?" she murmured lowly, pain on her face.

"Mikasa, grab that pillar; we're going to move this out of the way!" the brunet said as he gripped the other part.

The two tried to lift the wooden pillar off their mother, but it refused to budge. Their backs ached and their hands became cut but Eren and Mikasa refused to stop. The brunet grimaced as he tried to lift it again, only to notice Mikasa had stopped. He glanced over at her, seeing the ravenette's black eyes wide and locked over by the other buildings.

Two titans were in view, lumbering through the town, their footsteps making the ground shudder.

"Mikasa, hurry!" Eren yelled, redoubling his efforts.

"The titans- they're inside, aren't they?!" Carla asked, her voice shaking before she turned to Eren.

"Take Mikasa and the others with you, hurry!" she cried out, reaching out to the brunet with her good arm.

Eren looked at her mother, before throwing a quick glance over at Becquerel. He saw that his back right leg had a piece of wood jammed in it, the blood from his head staining the white fur on his head and spilling onto the ground.

"Eren, please-"

"We'll all get out of here together!" Eren snapped back stubbornly as he tried to lift the pillar on his mother again.

"My legs have been crushed beneath the rubble," Carla said with a despondent calm. "Even if you could get the pillar off me, there's no way I'd be able to run. You understand, don't you?"

Eren's eyes pricked with tears at his mother's words before he screamed, _"I'll carry you myself then!"_

_"Why won't you listen to me?! Just this once!"_ Carla shouted back as tears fell down her face. "You can still save them both if you just listen to me! Mikasa-!"

Carla turned to the ravenette, only to find her hunched over, tears trickling down her face, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

_"No... no..."_

Suddenly, the thudding became more direct. The three looked up to see a titan look in their direction before it began lumbering over.

"Get out of here, now!"

"Mikasa, go help Bec and Tanya!" Eren snapped at Mikasa as he continued to try and get the pillar off while she ran to the two Pokemon.

"Come on, now," she whispered softly as she tried to list the Absol up as gently as she could so not to aggravate his injuries. The ruby red eyes of the Absol fluttered open as Becquerel gazed at Mikasa and Tanya. However, it's body was too heavy for Mikasa to carry and she nearly ended up dropping him.

_No..._ Carla realized with utter terror,_ At this rate, it'll eat all three of us!_

Just then, she saw a soldier shoot over to them. Carla recognized him as Hannes, as well as the Watchog Theo, as they shot by via 3D maneuvering gear and foot.

"Hannes!" Carla cried out to the blond man. "Take the four of them with you and escape! Please!"

"Have you no faith in my skills?" Hannes said back as he drew his swords out, "I'll kill that titan and then you'll be able to escape with them!"

_"PLEASE HANNES!"_ Carla screamed frantically as she reached out to him, but Hannes was already running forward.

* * *

_Do I save the children and Dr. Jaeger's partners, or risk everything to bring down that titan and save all five of them? Comply with Carla's request... or repay my debt to them?_

He glanced over at Theo as he ran by. Amid the other bruises he had gotten during evacuation while trying to herd the people to safety, there was a pink scar on Theo's back that stood out like a sore thumb with the faintest signs of careful stitching around the skin.

The blond man gripped his blades tighter, determination flooding through him. However, the next moment, Hannes froze where he stood, a choked gasp in his throat.

It's arms were thin, it's ribs prominent against it's chest. It's head was cocked to the side, pale brown hair hanging loosely below it's ears, a giant mouth stretched out in a yellowed grin, it's pale brown eyes glazed and blank as it looked down on the two.

Hannes couldn't move, he couldn't breath, eyes wide and body frozen as he gazed up at the creature. He couldn't even get himself to run as it reached down toward him.

Theo shot up, swinging his tail at the hand, said appendage now grey and and plated. It smacked the hand back, the bones in the titan's hand breaking and even cutting part of one of it's fingers off.

Hannes snapped out of it as he looked back at Theo, who glared at the titan with nothing short of fury before he nearly collapsed where he stood. He ran back over to them as fast as he could make his body move, scooping up Eren and Mikasa both.

Carla smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much..."

Theo pulled Becquerel over his shoulder with Tanya following him close behind as the Watchog got by Hannes's side.

"Hannes, wait!" Eren cried, trying to get out of the man's grip from where he was nearly sitting on the man's shoulder. "Our mom- she's still!-"

But the blond man wouldn't turn around and Eren could only watch his mother get smaller and smaller as she reached out to them.

_"Eren! Mikasa! Live on!"_ she shouted after them.

* * *

As she saw her children and the two Pokemon get further and further away from her, the thudding become sickeningly loud and the ground shuddered violently beneath her body.

The woman saw the days before go by; where she was able to be with her husband, her children, and the two Pokemon. Every action, however mundane, was flitting before her eyes.

Something inside Carla Jaeger_ broke_. Her good hand came to her mouth, stifling her sobs and the scream that begged to be released from her throat.

"Please," she whimpered. "Please don't leave me..."

* * *

Eren could only watch now.

Watch as the titan pushed away the rubble of their ruined house.

Watch as the titan's hands closed around his mother's torso.

Watch as his mother tried to break free futilely.

Watch as the titan squeezed her in it's grip before she slumped backwards, twitching.

Watch as it opened it's foul mouth, teeth gleaming.

Watch as it's jaw snapped over his mother, snapping her body in two.

Watch as it swallowed her down, Carla Yaeger's blood staining it's chin and chest.

Watch as it continued to grin.

* * *

_That day, humanity received a grim reminder:_

_They lived in fear of the titans, and were disgraced to live inside these cages called walls._

_Nothing would change that fact._

_..._

_No._

_I believe that with these two races, as different as day and night, can change this._

_I believe in the potential of humanity and Pokemon have when united._

_I believe they can save this world and the ones who inhabit it._

* * *

So, this happened.

Basically, when I was playing my Pokemon X game and I was going up against one of the Elite Four members who used dragon types, I suddenly had this image of Erwin fucking Smith on the back of a Dragonite. It made me fan-girl for several minutes because that was how awesome it looked.

Eventually, I wondered what Pokemon that the other Attack on Titan characters would have and then this spawned because, seriously; how awesome would it be to combat man-eating giants with creatures of fantastical power that would lay down their lives for the human(s) they love?

Okay, the last part isn't as awesome and really tear-jerking, but still.

Now the main problem I had with this story was that I had so many incredible ideas for it, but I'm already working on two enormous stories, those being Fullmetal Geass and Suzaku of the Remix. However, if I wait too long, the story could go stale in my head and by the time I get the time to upload it, I'll lose motivation to do it. So, for each update, I'll post two to three chapters over a month to two month period. This way, I'll stil be on top of the other stories and I won't overtake the original story.

Edit: Changed "Yaeger" to "Jaeger".


	2. Chapter 2

_One hundred and seven years ago, humanity encountered it's most powerful foe; man-eating giants known as titans._

_They could be as small as three meters, and as tall as fifteen meters._

_Humanity, in the wake of a war that crippled them beyond any belief, could not hold so much as a candle to the power of these creatures._

_In order to protect themselves, humanity built three massive walls to serve as shields against the titans._

_The outermost wall was named Maria._

_The middle wall was named Rose._

_The innermost wall was named Sina._

_For just over a century, humanity existed in a tense, but definite peace._

_But now..._

* * *

Eren was still gripped to Hannes's shoulder as the man ran to the gates with Mikasa in his other arm. Theo was holding Becquerel carefully so his injured leg wouldn't drag and Tanya was trying to keep up with them.

Suddenly, something inside Eren flared up, and he smashed his arm against the back of Hannes's neck, bringing him to a halt.

"Eren, what are you-?!" the blond man rasped before Eren kicked out, his foot connected with Hannes's face.

"You bastard!" Eren yelled as he threw a punch at the man's head. "If we had stayed a little longer, we could've saved mom-"

However, Hannes dodged out of the way before throwing Eren onto the ground. Theo came to a halt as he set Becquerel down before going over to Hannes. At that, Eren reached out and grabbed the Watchog's wrist tight enough to make him wince.

"And what about you?!" he snarled. "Where the hell were you and why didn't you help us?!"

At that, Hannes grabbed his arm harshly and yanked it off Theo, his expression shadowed. "Don't touch him."

"Who the hell are you to-?!"

"Theo wasn't able to get to her because he was already exhausted by the time we got to your house; even now, it's all he can do to help Bec," Hannes said in a flat tone, the upper part of his face shadowed. "You couldn't help your mother because you were too weak-"

Eren's expression turned to fury as he tried to punch Hannes again, only for the blond to catch the blow.

_"- and I couldn't face that titan because I was too scared!"_ Hannes all but wailed, tears trickling down his cheeks, his expression anguished.

Eren's eyes widened, the anger becoming weaker the longer he stared at Hannes's tear-streaked face. When he looked over at Theo, he finally saw the bruises over the Watchog's body, and the scar on his back had started to open up.

**_"Nggh..."_**

Becquerel was trying to get back on his feet, but he was too weak from the loss of blood, as well as from the wood protruding from his leg was putting him in agony. Tanya and Theo steadied quickly moved in to him. The Absol swayed for a moment before forcing himself to stand and limp forward by the children.

Eren could say nothing as Hannes gripped his hand to lead him and Mikasa on.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." the man sobbed softly.

Mikasa remained silent as she gripped the man's hand, the other gently clutching at her head.

_"That again...?"_

* * *

_Eren, Mikasa... where are you?_

Armin looked out from where he was on the boat. It was filled to the brim with people trying to escape. His grandfather sat by his side, looking more contemplative than afraid. Rillo peeked out from out of Armin's jacket with a worried expression.

She didn't really understand what was going on, except that her Armin-human was really scared and really worried.

The boats that would ferry the people to Wall Rose were all but packed, and some were even having to resort to using the Pokemon in the water to escape; even though they were apart of the military, it was still dangerous for them to do so.

But even so, many would be left behind; there was simply not enough room.

Just then, Armin managed to catch sight of his two friends. Mikasa's expression was blank and solemn as she held Tanya in her arms but Eren looked like he had just been through hell, and Becquerel seemed to be in pain as he limped by his friend. They managed to get on the boat and Armin ran over to them.

That's when he noticed that the four of them were all alone. It hit Armin a moment later.

_Oh no. Those guys..._

* * *

The Garrison stood before the gates leading into Wall Maria, their cannons mounted and the Pokemon ready. Even if they weren't the elite of the beasts, the Watchogs and Herdiers of the Garrison would not run from their posts and were fearless in battle. Along with the city's flight squad of several bird and otherwise avian-like Pokemon, they were prepared to fight to the bitter end.

"Fire!"

The cannons went off with resounding booms, the shells flying across the city at high speed, embedding themselves in the targeted titans. Some shots missed, but several smashed into the titans, tearing off their limbs, embedding into their torsos or even headshotting them.

However, not even those that hit their heads made the titans stay down for long. They continued on, using whatever limbs they had left to drag them across the streets towards the soldiers. At that point, several soldiers were ushered forth with some of the Herdiers and Watchogs and they took to the city, shooting through the air with their gear as the Pokemon followed closely behind. They landed on the rooftops some ways away from the fallen titans and the Herdiers and Watchogs settled themselves on the rooftops in front of and above their targets.

When the titans noticed the Pokemon, they immediately tried to drag themselves in the opposite direction but none of the Garrison Pokemon would have anything of it. They leaped down onto the titans backs as their movements became more frantic before the Herdiers and Watchogs sank their fangs, either seething with flames or filled with a shudder-inducing force, into the nape of the neck and ripped the flesh out and apart until the titans beneath them ceased struggling and began to disintegrate.

Meanwhile, the flight squad scoured the air as they closed in on the uninjured titans. Their wings became gunmetal grey and they descended on the nape of the titan's necks like a divebomb, ripping out, shredding or even completely pulverizing the flesh, bringing them down one after another with resounding crashes. The blood evaporated quickly against the steel-like quality that their wings possessed before returning to normal.

However, another titan showed up that looked different from the others; it had grey skin and hair, a muscled build and no visible irises. The flight squad zeroed in on the titan's nape but when they made contact, not only did the attacks do nothing but the impact then shattered several, if not all of, the bones in their wings. The Pokemon cried out in pain and surprise before most of them plummeted to the ground, only a few managing to stay airborne out of sheer willpower and determination to bring down this new titan.

The titan shifted into what appeared to be a running position, looking straight at the wall before it shot off. The Garrison fired shot after shot and the remaining Pokemon, flying and non, tried to attack it any way they could. But the shells and blows either bounced off or were crushed by impact. As the titan zeroed in on the wall, the Garrison soldiers lost any remaining nerve and they ran from the titan, the same words on all of their lips.

"CLOSE THE GATE!"

* * *

"What are you talking about?! There are still plenty of people trapped inside the city!"

Hannes was inside the gatehouse as the other Garrison soldiers were ordered to close the gates. He had made sure Eren, Mikasa, Becquerel and Tanya had gotten to the boats safely before doubling back to meet up with his comrades.

"If this wall is broken through, it won't just be a city we lose!" the soldier retorted. "Humanity would lose an entire third of it's territory, and with the loss of the land we recovered in the past century- we can't afford to take chances!"

"That doesn't mean we can just abandon them!"

"SIR!"

Just then, another Garrison soldier came into the gatehouse, a terrified glint in his eyes.

"There's- there's a titan outside- it-it's withstanding all of our attacks-"

However as the soldier said this, an earth-shattering crash resounded outside, shaking the gatehouse violently. Hannes and the soldiers shot out to see what had happened before their eyes grew wide as plates.

* * *

The titan smashed through the wall, shattering Maria's emblem as it came crashing through in a burst of speed and stone. It's feet smashed into the ground and dragged deep into it, bringing the titan to a halt. Behind it, was a gaping hole large enough for any titan of any size to get through. The people on the boat stared at the scene with horror and terror alike as they took in this new development.

"It-it smashed through Wall Maria..."

Rillo was stock still against Armin's chest as she saw the titan release steam from inside it's mouth. Then, her irises and pupils seemed to shrink and a low, feral growl came from deep in her throat. Armin, in spite of what happened, was more than a bit startled by the normally docile creature's shift of mood.

_Is it because of that titan?_

"It's over..."

"They'll eat every one of us."

"We're all gonna die."

"Humanity's finished..."

Becquerel grimaced as he listened to the despair around him and moved closer to Eren's side as if to throw himself in front of the boy at a moment's notice, even though the Absol knew that he wouldn't be able to do much to protect Grisha's children from the creatures called "titans".

Said brunet silently beheld the scene before him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes once more.

_Our house is gone. I can't ever go back home again. Even in the end, all I did was argue with her; now, I'll never see mom again!_

At that, he noticed how close Becquerel was by his side, looking at him with a concerned and protective expression.

_Humanity is always being protected, aren't we? Whether by the walls, or Pokemon. The only reason we defeated the titans before was because they fought by the soldier's sides. The only reason we're even alive in the first place was because the walls existed!_

His tiny hand shuddered as a single teardrop dripped down his face and landed in his bloodied palm.

_Is humanity really capable of nothing more than cowering behind others? Is our only choice to cry and pray for deliverance?_

At that, his eyes narrowed and the green irises became hardened.

_"I'll wipe them out."_

Eren stood up, prompting Becquerel to shift closer to Mikasa's side where she clutched Tanya. "Eren?"

He didn't reply as he made his way over to the edge of the boat.

"Eren, what's the matter...?" Armin began, trying to reach out to his friend only for the brunet to shove him away.

His hands slammed down onto the rim of the boat, his fingernails digging into the wood.

_"I'll exterminate the titans! Every single fucking one of them!"_ he shouted with nothing short of the most potent and righteous blood lust and hatred.

Armin stared at his friend in startled surprise and even a bit of fear. Mikasa said nothing but felt her being start to be weighed down with a deep sense of foreboding for Eren's sake. Tanya tried to burrow further into the girl's arms.

Becquerel forced himself to stand before going over to Eren. He tried to nudge the boy, only for him to push Becquerel roughly back, making the Absol nearly cry out in pain as he was forced to put weight on the injury.

The savage scowl on Eren's face as he looked down on him crushed the Absol. He could think of nothing to do to help the brunet and he knew that any further communicating with him at the moment would only serve to make things worse.

_Grisha... what must I do?_

* * *

A carriage clattered against the road.

Grisha Yaeger gripped the reins tightly in his hands, his expression fraught with worry and determination.

_Becquerel, Tanya, Carla, Eren, Mikasa,_ Grisha thought before a single tear dripped down his face and was evaporated by the tailwind, _I pray for your safety; all of you._

* * *

Five people stood to attention, all wearing the same issued military uniform; what set them up as authority figures, was the bolo tie around each of their necks, signifying their rank as a commander.

The first of the group was a man in his fifties with a bald head, silver mustache and grey eyes. The emblem he carried was that of the Garrison, the two red roses. His expression was in a grimace.

The second was another man with slightly messy black hair, a slight beard and black eyes. The emblem he carried was that of the Military Police, a mint green unicorn. His eyes were wide with shock.

The third was the only woman among them. She had short dark red-orange hair, fiery green eyes, and her face was in a perpetual scowl, hard lines on her face. The emblem she carried was that of the Outpost Guard, an orange tower resembling that of a rook piece. Her eyes glinted subtly.

The fourth was yet another man, just a bit taller than the woman. He had slicked back blond hair, sky blue eyes and a muscled build. The emblem he carried was that of the Survey Corps, a white and blue wing interlocking with one another, framed in silver. His expression was grim.

The fifth was the youngest there with very messy dark brown hair, a single pale hazel eye with black cloth covering up what was left of the right eye and dark brown skin. Instead of a dress shirt worn with his own bolo tie, he had a jet black turtleneck. The emblem he carried was that of the Beast Trainers, a jet black sphere with a horizontal golden stripe across the middle with a button like circle and dot in the middle of the stripe. He had the most open expression out of them all, upset and shocked.

"Wall Maria... was breached?" the black-haired man, Nile Dawk, repeated.

"Yes. It was confirmed merely an hour ago. A titan reaching roughly sixty meters appeared out of nowhere and kicked in the gate at the Shiganshina district. Then, a titan whose body was covered in armor burst through Wall Maria, allowing the other titans to get it."

"How can this be?!" the young man exclaimed with poorly disguised distress. "The forts should have-"

"A Staravia came to the walls of Zhiganshina mere minutes before the titan showed up. According to what we got from him, the fort he flew from had gotten the same message from the one before that one. They barely had time to get the message here before they were attacked as well."

"But they should have been able to stop them!" he pressed on. "That's why the Outpost Guard-"

"That's just it," the voice continued, "The forts were attacked so swiftly, there was barely enough time to act. Even worse, these titans brought others with them to finish off the guards."

The young man wilted at that and his fist clenched tightly. "So then..."

"In other words," the red-haired woman said in an impassive voice, the glint becoming stronger, "the Outpost Guard and the forts have been all but wiped out."

At that, the speaker's expression became saddened. "Yes; the flight squad came back with the report just a while ago."

This brought on an even more despairing air around the five commanders. The soldiers in the Outpost Guard were all posted at the forts, and they had all been destroyed by the titans; even with their Pokemon by their side, the chances of any of them surviving were slim to none. Not only that, but the territory that humanity had been slowly gaining over nearly a century had been ripped away, along with a third of the original.

"At this point, humanity is in the grip of it's greatest crisis; there's no way we'll be able to hold all of Maria's people, even if there are few survivors. I expect all of you to work harder than ever, and I expect your respective soldiers to show as such."

With that, the five commanders saluted before leaving the room. The door closed, the sound echoing in the hall.

The four men's eyes all averted over to the red-haired commander on impulse, none knowing what to say to her. The faction she had been in charge of was utterly destroyed and none of them knew what to say or how to say it. A few seconds later, she turned to them all with a flat but stern expression.

"Take whatever condolences, sympathies, promises and pity you're trying to express and shove it all up your asses," she said in a stern tone. "I'm not some sniveling wench that needs comforting. Now we have all the more reasons to crush those God-forsaken things. If we don't destroy the titans, we'll finish ourselves off in the depths of the walls."

The four men were slightly taken back, but were glad to see that the Outpost Guard commander was holding up better than they had previously expected.

"At this point in time," the bald man, Commander Dot Pixis, stated. "There's little more we can do but see how things will turn out. Giving in is not an option."

The brunet nodded in agreement while Nile simply frowned and the blond and red-head's expressions remained unreadable. With little more to say to one another, the commanders went on their ways. The blond and brunet stayed behind with the red-haired commander.

"What will you do now?" Commander Erwin Smith asked her.

The two of them began walking down the hall, the brunet plodding behind them by just a few steps. Her expression still held her scowl but the blond man could see that she was deep in thought.

"... Write letters of condolences, prepare for my eventual firing," Commander Monika Olivier finally said, her voice little more than a monotone.

_"'Eventual firing'?!"_ Commander Ash Vantas repeated, nearly shouted.

"Of course," Monika replied, "At this point, I'd be surprised if I keep this job and even more so if they don't scrap the entire faction at this point."

"They can't do that!" Ash exclaimed as he made himself catch up with them before going in front of the other two commanders, bringing them to a halt. "The Outpost Guard is ridiculously important to humanity!"

"Except the only reason the Outpost Guard existed in the first place was because it was possible to defend our rescued territory," Monika stated, her scowl furrowing, becoming less stern and more of a grimace. "Many of the supplies needed for such activities were left behind in the forts and the land we took back. To attempt to hold territory at this point would be nearly impossible. No matter how well we held them off in the past, the fact remains that the Outpost Guard was wiped out in a single day."

_"No..."_

Ash looked up at them both, his remaining eye blazing with defiance and anger and determination. "No! I won't allow them to do that! Even if I have to boycott myself, I won't let them disband the Outpost Guard!"

"Ash..." Monika began, her voice almost chiding.

"I agree," Erwin cut her off with a stern voice. "They can't deny the accomplishments they have made to humanity. To do that would not only be turning their backs on the soldiers and their families, but on the ones who gave humanity hope that we would take back the world from the titans."

"Also, while the sentiment is kind," the blond said to Ash, "a boycott at this point would be very unwise, especially in your position."

"Really...?" Ash muttered, his face burning slightly at the older man's words.

Monika looked at them both for a moment before giving a wry chuckle. "Did you two rehearse such sweet words, or did you make them up on the spot?"

Erwin lips twitched at the jab and Ash gave a tiny chuckle before his expression became more serious. "Still... how did this even happen? How did the titans land such a devastating attack on us in such a short amount of time?"

"It's too much of coincidence," Erwin said with a pensive frown. "The forts were all destroyed in a single day by two unknown titans before the Colossal and the Armored titan to show up and smash through Zhiganshina and Wall Maria.

"If you put it into such context, it seems that the enemy is finally either growing a brain or there's something- perhaps someone- pulling the strings," Monika said before she shook her head. "How absurd it sounds, yet how plausible it seems to become with every passing second."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Ash asked. "The titans have never been very smart; even the deviants aren't capable of much other in battle and they don't listen to us or Pokemon."

"However they did it, the fact remains that it happened," Erwin stated. "Now, more than ever, we must protect humanity from the titans and defeat them. Wall Rose and Wall Sina will only be able to hold so many. If we lose any more territory, we'll risk overcrowdedness, starvation, civil war; humanity could end up eating each other alive."

Monika grimaced at his choice of words and Ash visibly shuddered at such a possibility before he said, "So... we keep fighting."

With that, Ash held his head high to the elder officers and snapped into a sharp salute, even as his left arm twitched from the over extrusion. "Let's do our best," he said determinedly, "for humanity."

Erwin and Monika gave their salutes as well before Ash departed from the scene. Monika gave a slight sigh. "He's far too kind."

"He is, isn't he? That's why he's such an effective commander of the Beast Trainers; he knows Pokemon's hearts better than any human alive," Erwin said.

"If he had joined the Survey Corps like he had wished to, how long would he have lasted?" Monika wondered.

"But he didn't," Erwin said as they neared the doors leading outside. "He was lucky enough not to be discharged altogether thanks to that injury. It's better this way; people like Ash... don't tend to live long in a world like this."

Monika nodded in agreement, her frown softening just a tiny bit. At that moment, they stepped outside into the cold night air. The stars shone white and cold up above them, unobscured by the walls.

"Do you think any of us will ever see all of the stars without fearing for our lives?" Monika asked in a low voice.

Erwin had no answer. The red-haired woman looked at him as she said with an almost softer expression, "If it makes a difference, Ash isn't the only who believes you'll be the one to save humanity, whether directly or indirectly."

The blond man smiled slightly at Monika's words; he knew that even with the accomplishments the two commanders had between them, the fact remained that neither the Survey Corps nor the Outpost Guard were ever well-liked. They both needed all the support they could get.

"And Erwin?"

He looked back at Monika to see a small smirk adorn Monika's face as she said, "Tell that boy of yours to kick ass."

The comment alone made the smile on Erwin's lips twitch as he replied, "Levi's hardly a child, Monika.

"Could've fooled me," the red-haired woman scoffed.

* * *

_"Eren. Eren! EREN!"_

_"Stop it dad, please! What are you doing to me?!"_

_"Just give me your arm this instant!"_

_"No! You've been acting weird ever since mom died!"_

_"Eren, please!"_

_"Lemme go!"_

_"I'm doing this for your sake!"_

_"Stop!"_

_"The key! You mustn't forget! You must find it-!"_

* * *

The loud tolling of bells snapped Eren out of... _whatever_ that had been. He sat up a moment later from where he had been sleeping, sneezing a little as some dust tickled his nose.

Ever since he, Mikasa, Armin and the three Pokemon had arrived to Wall Rose, it had been difficult to find accommodations for the refugees. Many of them were forced to sleep in the odd ends of the town; the four of them (Eren, Mikasa and said Pokemon) were holed up in what used to be a former food storage area, along with several other refugees, until further notice.

He shifted slightly to get the dirt off his clothing before he noticed that Mikasa was already up along with Becquerel, sitting by the edge of the stall they were sleeping in. The Absol's leg had been bandaged up with some spare rags after the three children had managed to get help in removing the wood embedded in the appendage. The wounds from his head had stopped bleeding and he didn't even seem bothered by it. Tanya was still asleep, wrapped in her triangular cloak and leaning against the opposite side of the stall.

"Eren are you all right? Did you have a nightmare?" Mikasa asked as she looked over at him.

"I think dad was here," Eren replied, rubbing his head.

The ravenette shook her head. "That's impossible. It was only a dream."

"Is that so..."

As Eren shifted slightly, he felt the weight and coldness of metal through his shirt. He glanced down and his eyes widened as he saw the key that his father had shown him the day of his departure.

"Let's go," Mikasa said as she stood up. "I hear they've started to distribute food."

Eren blinked before he nodded. At that, Tanya seemed to stir and her pale blue eyes blinked open as she looked around blearily before trying to get up.

"Stay here with Bec," the ravenette told the little Pokemon gently. "Eren and I will be back soon."

Becquerel looked at Eren with a gentle expression but the boy turned away from him as he followed Mikasa out to the square outside. As Eren's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that they were indeed inside Wall Rose. It was more urban with many more houses than Zhiganshina. People were everywhere he looked, as if sardines packed into a tin.

Over from the right as he looked, there were indeed soldiers handing out food. A girl around his age with blonde hair tied back accepted a small baguette from a Garrison soldier. Over to the left were two men fighting and another soldier trying to break it up.

"We can't call ourselves survivors just yet it seems," Mikasa remarked softly.

"Eren! Mikasa!"

The two looked to see Armin running toward them, three small baguettes in his arms.

"Armin...?"

"I made it in time; look!" the blond said excitedly as he gave them each one of the baguettes. "My grandfather managed to get these when he said he had kids to feed!"

"Thank you Armin," Mikasa said gratefully.

As Eren took the bread, he noticed a Garrison soldier scowling at the scene before he scoffed and turned away to go over to his fellow soldiers.

"What's his deal...?"

"This entire situation; there's just not enough food for to go around," Armin explained. "Those baguettes are an entire day's rations. They were already going through a food shortage here, not to mention the prejudice that these people hold against those who came from the outer walls-"

"Seriously, why do we have to give the food we made to those guys?"

Eren looked over to see the same soldier from before had said that to one of the others. A sneer spread on his face.

"If the titans had gotten in," he snorted, "they could have at least taken a few more off our hands."

Eren felt rage boil inside him before he ran over to the soldier and kicked him in the shin as hard as he could, cutting off whatever he was saying as he exclaimed in surprise and pain.

"What are you doing, you little shit?!" he growled before he punched the brunet in the face and another soldier kicked him onto the ground.

"You don't get it!" Eren spat angrily. "You wouldn't stand around and say that kind of shit if you had seen it; the way the titans ate us!"

The soldier flinched at that before he snarled, "Why you-!"

"We're sorry!"

At that, Armin ran between Eren and the soldier, his arms spread out. Mikasa quickly went over to the brunet's side.

"He's only angry because he hasn't had much to eat! Otherwise, he would never say such things to an elder!" the blond said quickly before bowing. "We're really sorry!"

The soldier noticed that they were beginning to draw attention before he scowled.

"Whatever; the only reason you brats are even getting food is because of us!" he spat. "Even kids like you should appreciate that!"

"We really do!" Armin exclaimed as the soldier went on his way.

Eren grimaced. "Screw this; who'd want help from scumbags like that guy?"

* * *

Titans lazed about around the deserted and ruined fort that once served the Outpost Guard. The hole in the wall had been enlarged from when it had been first broken down. The buildings had been wrecked but some were more sound than others.

Beneath one of the structures was a soldier with red-brown hair, dark green eyes, freckles and glasses. He sat against the wall of debris, his world in hazy pain. He couldn't feel his left leg, but that was partly because most of it was gone. The body of a blue bipedal jackal with a black mask and ragged tan tunic with a vest with the orange tower laid by his side, it's eyes blank and dull from death.

He reached out a hand and gently traced the Lucario's face. He couldn't bring himself to cry when he saw his partner's relieved smile when he got him to the closest thing to safety in the fort before taking his last breath.

_What a fool,_ he thought with a bitter smile. _He only prolonged my life; whether by being eaten, or malnourishment, I won't leave this fort alive._

He felt a titan's footsteps rumble near where he was before it stopped near him. The soldier tensed up for a moment before it moved on. He gave a low sigh before he brought a hand up to his mouth; whether to stifle a scream or to swallow down vomit or perhaps both, he didn't know.

"... done?"

The soldier flinched. He had heard correctly; that was a child's voice, a girl's, perhaps around ten years old.

"I didn't- how could we do this?"

Another voice, a boy's, also as young as the girl's. Could the soldier really be hearing children's voices outside from where he was? The youngest he had seen at the fort were the fifteen year old soldiers.

"I know we said we'd help them, but... is this really going to help anyone? They're all dead because of us!" the boy said before a hitched sob came from his throat.

_What? Why would they say something like that? How are children responsible for what happened here?_

"'War always has a price; it falls on those who exact it to make sure it's not in vain'," the girl said, or rather quoted. "We'll make sure that they'll rest in peace once this is all over."

The boy sniffled but said nothing. The soldier frowned. He had to do something to help them. He didn't know who they were or how they came there, but he was still a soldier, even if not all of him was still there. He forced himself up on his remaining leg, wincing from the exertion put on the limb but forced himself out into the open.

"Children?" he said gently. "It's okay, I'm-"

The two children looked over at him from where they stood. But what made the soldier's eyes widen was that the two were in the hands of a titan with others who surrounded them.

_"... ha?"_

* * *

"I'm going back home to Wall Maria, by slaughtering every one those damned titans!"

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were back at where the former two had been sleeping. Becquerel was resting at the moment, propped up on some blankets while Tanya gently breathed cold air onto the wound. Rillo meanwhile was watching as her Armin-human and his friends were talking.

"Eren," Armin began, "you're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am!" Eren snapped as he sprang to his feet. "I'm not like those sheltered pigs who put on a tough act! And I sure as hell don't need this shit!"

At that, he threw his bread back at Armin who fumbled with it for a few seconds before getting a firm grip. "Eren, you'll starve to death-"

"Aren't you the least bit frustrated?!" Eren snapped as he stormed over to the blond boy. "There's no way we'll ever beat the titans by relying on fucking charity!"

"Just stop it!" Armin cried out. "Even with new weapons, even with Pokemon, we have no choice but to live in the walls! That kind of stupidity you're trying to undertake will only get you killed, just like my mom and dad!"

"So you grovel in front of those damned pigs?! Aren't you the least bit ashamed?!"

Rillo wilted at the hostility the two boys were expressing, she couldn't understand why they would fight about such things; didn't they care for one another? Then why fight in such a way?

_"There's nothing else we can do!"_

_"That's just a weakling's excuse! Fine; go ahead and live like cattle, you fucking coward!"_

At that, Mikasa shot forward and landed a solid punch to Eren's face, knocking him backwards and face down onto the floor. Tanya winced as the blow connected and Rillo flinched in surprise. Eren hissed in pain as he looked back at the girl.

"If Armin is a weakling, then so are you and I," she said. "Whether fleeing from titans, or escaping from our town, we haven't done any of that with our own power. Even the food we have comes from others. Weaklings like ourselves have no chance of ever defeating even a single titan."

Eren grimaced at Mikasa's words as he hauled himself into a sitting position.

"Right now, the most important thing for us to do is to live on," Mikasa said, "just as your mother requested."

With that, she took the bread out of Armin's hands and stuffed it into Eren's mouth.

"Eat," she said sternly. "Eat and live; I won't let you starve to death."

The brunet could say nothing as Mikasa gently forced him to eat the bread, tears filling his eyes and spilling over. Mikasa kept this up until he had eaten every crumb. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes wearily.

"Also," Mikasa added with a more saddened expression, "we're not the only ones who have suffered because of what the titans took from our family."

Eren looked over at Becquerel and Tanya on impulse. He remembered how he had found the Absol lying across his mom, how the Snorunt was so frantic in trying to remove the debris, but especially how the two Pokemon had been in his family, had been his family, ever since he could remember.

Dad had said Tanya had been with him ever since she hatched around the same time I was born, and Bec was with him even before he met mom...

"Tanya."

The Snorunt glanced up at Eren as he looked at her with a solemn expression as he asked, "Are you done yet?"

Tanya gave a short nod before the brunet walked over to the Absol. Becquerel's eyes flitted open as he felt Eren shift by him.

"Armin," Mikasa turned to the blond, "can you come with me for a moment?"

"Er, okay?"

The Rattata perked up as Armin began to leave before she scampered after his form and Tanya followed Mikasa out. Eren took the rags they had managed to get to serve as bandages and examined the wound, grimacing as he looked at it; even with Tanya's help, the wound was still gaping against the dark grey-blue skin and white fur.

**I'm sorry.**

Eren looked back at Becquerel as his front right claws gently scraped the reply against the floor. The brunet shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault," he said sadly. "If anyone's sorry, it's me. You risked your life to try to save mom and all I did was push you away."

**You were sad, you were frustrated, you were angry,** Becquerel replied back. **You had reason enough to be all of those things. I didn't hold you in contempt for even a moment.**

"But I did," Eren went on as he began to wrap the makeshift bandages around his leg, "because I was angry at how- how humanity is so weak to always being protected, by you and the walls."

**Humanity is many things, but they are not weak,** Becquerel stated with a stern look. **Even with their backs against the wall, humanity continues to fight, to live in this world. Strength and weakness are not just measured in victory and defeat; it's measured in growth, in understanding, in spirit and in the will that all living beings have within themselves.**

"But those things aren't going to help much against the titans," Eren said as he tied off the rags securely. "If we don't beat them, then humanity is finished."

**There will always be a chance,** Becquerel replied as he shifted his leg a little, **so long as you don't give in.**

Eren was about to smile slightly when he saw really the Absol's expression; pain and sadness hidden behind a faltering mask.

"Becquerel," the brunet said as he shifted closer to the Absol before he gently set his head on Eren's lap and looked up at him, "dad's okay. I know he is. He's alive out there and we'll see him again."

The Absol tried to regain his composure but Eren's words, especially coupled with his own doubts about Grisha's whereabouts, made his face twist in anguish and tears start to mist over his eyes. Eren gently wrapped his arms around Becquerel, burying his face into the white fur around his head. Becquerel let out a choked noise as the tears spilled down his face, nuzzling Eren's shirt softly.

_Grisha... Grisha...!_

* * *

_A few days later, the refugees were instructed to help plant, tend to and harvest crops, working out in the landfills. However, even with the extra workers, famine could not be avoided; there were simply too many mouths to feed._

_Thus, in the year 846..._

* * *

"They can't do this."

Erwin looked up from his paperwork. The news had been announced only a few hours ago and easily his best soldier had come storming into his office to give the older man a piece of his mind, and then some.

"They've already done it," the blond said in a flat, blank tone. "This comes from the king himself; in order to take back out lost territory, 250,000 have been chosen to carry this mission out for the good of humanity."

"Erwin, you know this is bullshit," Levi said through almost gritted teeth, trying to keep some of his temper in check. "All they're doing is sending out 250,000 people into a massacre; they don't have enough weapons or supplies- hell, they're not even sending any Pokemon from the Beast Trainers to at least give them some semblance of protection!"

"The only reason for not even sending them off with the proper gear is so more of them die so there's more food to go around. And the only reason that there was a food shortage in the first place, is because those Sina-shits found a way to divert food into their personal pantries!"

The blond commander had nothing to say to that but just rubbed at his forehead slightly, trying to get rid of the pounding headache he had.

"You're supposed to be somewhat influential, aren't you?" the recently former thug pressed. "Can't you do anything about this?!"

"Levi," Erwin said, trying to keep his voice stern and not portray how weary he was. "There's nothing I can do at this point. There's nothing anyone can do at this point."

He stared at Erwin with a half furious half incredulous expression before he suddenly slammed his fist into the wood of Erwin's desk, upsetting the ink bottle by the top right corner and knocking it over, the dark blue liquid staining the wood and dripping on the floor. Erwin quickly moved the paperwork to avoid the spill. Levi grimaced as he looked at the mess.

"Sorry," he muttered (though it was more of a growl than anything) before he took out one of his handkerchiefs and began to mop up the dark blue ink.

Erwin took the napkins from what was left of a meager dinner and joined Levi in cleaning up the spill. The ravenet looked at him with slight confusion and surprise but went back to the task at hand.

* * *

_Thus, 250,00 left Wall Rose to fight the titans; twenty percent of humanity._

_Only around two hundred returned._

_It elevated the food crisis, albeit only a little._

* * *

Tears trickled down Armin's face as he gripped his grandfather's hat tightly, his forehead resting against the material. Rillo nestled herself in his lap, trying to comfort him however she could even as tears pricked her eyes for his sake.

Eren and Mikasa could say nothing, for even though both knew the pain of losing their loved ones, they knew that words would do nothing to elevate such grief. But Eren was not looking to give comfort. Tanya and Becquerel stood by their sides, the Absol's leg healing enough for him to walk but still had a slight limp.

"It's because of the titans that this is all happening; if only they would all die," Eren said, his fist clenching tightly, "then we'd be able to live in this world."

He sat down by his friend at the foot of the wall. "Armin, next year I'll be joining the cadets."

Armin looked surprised at that and Mikasa gave a low sigh. She knew that there was no more hope in dissuading Eren from such a path any longer.

"I'll become strong enough to fight the titans," the brunet said, determination evident.

Armin's eyes widened before he looked back at his grandfather's hat, his expression hardening as he said, "So will I..."

Eren stared at his friend in surprise. "Armin-"

_"So will I!"_ the blond cried out, his voice louder and sterner.

"... I'll go too."

Eren looked up at Mikasa. "You don't have to! Didn't you say the most important thing was to live?"

"Yes," Mikasa replied, "which is why I will be joining; to make sure you live."

Becquerel looked back at Eren, red gaze resolute as he scraped against the ground, If this is the path you have chosen, Tanya and I will follow you and Mikasa, even into hell.

Tanya nodded determinedly; any playfulness she might have had before the titans invaded was all gone, leaving only behind a serious and patient persona.

Rillo looked up at Armin with a solemn and resolute expression as well before she set her paws on his hand, gripping the knuckle and finger tightly. She didn't know what they meant, but she would never, ever leave her Armin-human's side again.

Eren was taken back by them all; he had only planned to join himself, but now...

He stood back up and nodded his assent to his two friends and the three Pokemon. "Got it; we'll all go."

* * *

"We will now begin the opening ceremony for the 104th Cadet Group!"

At last, the day had arrived. Beneath the blazing sun of mid-morning, several new troops stood to attention, many of them just around twelve years to thirteen years old. At the head was a bald man with tanned skin, dark circles underneath his eyes and the standard military uniform except that the jacket was replaced with a trench coat.

"Unfortunately for you maggots," the man barked, "I, Keith Shadis will be in charge of this group from here onwards! I offer no words of welcome, as you are all at this point, mere livestock, fit only to be devoured by the titans! You're beneath even that; all of you are good-for-nothing shits, but perhaps the three years of hell you have to look forward to just might change that!"

"When that time passes, will you still be titan livestock? Or will you become shields to defend humanity? Or perhaps, even exterminate the titans in a blaze of glory? The choice is yours and yours alone!"

_Yeah, that's what I'll be,_ Eren Jaeger thought with grim determination, _the one to exterminate every single titan, no matter what it takes._

* * *

For this story, I'll be doing a universal POV, so that means that I'll be showcasing everyone's thoughts and words through their point of view. I'm sorry if this confuses some people, but it's something I wish to try and I believe I can pull it off.

As each chapter goes on, just like in the series, there will be bits of exposition concerning the world and how much has changed without breaking the fourth wall too much.

Because of the existence of Pokemon, much of the story has changed; not just the main but any prequels of Attack on Titan.


	3. Chapter 3

Wyvernsaurus: I'm kind of surprised no one thought of it before; or rather, tried to put something like it online. Yeah, there's gonna be quite a bit more death in here, I'm sorry to say. But I'm not trying to make this universe better, I'm trying to make it different.

Okay, I'm trying to make it better too, but I think you know what I mean.

Gonstika: But of course.

Mermaid Ninja: As do I, Aquatic Threshecutioner. As do I.

MasterSmileyFace: Heh-heh, I'm glad you like my story. I was a bit nervous that it wasn't going to get noticed.

Ash Vantas isn't Ash Ketchum; the only thing they have in common is how they treat Pokemon, and Ash Vantas is superior in that regard in every way, shape and form.

No, Monika isn't Misty.

I'm very happy you like it :)

* * *

Several different Pokemon stood to attention on the pale brown dirt ground. Around them, they could hear faint crashes and noises and even a faint yell of "My leg!".

Becquerel stole a glance at the Pokemon around him. Like he, Tanya and Rillo, they all wore tan shawls on their shoulders with the insignia of a human cadet, a pentagon shield with two swords crisscrossing. He saw a few he could identify, as Grisha once treated their species.

When Eren, Mikasa and Armin joined the cadets, they asked for the three Pokemon join the soon-to-be trained Pokemon. When it came to Pokemon, the military wasn't particularly picky when it came to whom they trained, since literally every sub-species could prove themselves useful in every military faction.

They had yet to come across any Pokemon they couldn't train for battle.

Tanya was more concerned about Becquerel's injury. She glanced back at the right back limb of the Absol; a year before, he no longer had to wear the makeshift bandages but now there was an angry red scar that stood out against the white fur and dark blue-grey skin. He still couldn't move it without feeling some kind of pain, but he had long learned to ignore it.

The Snorunt tried not to pay attention to the apprehension in her belly, but it was very hard; for the first time in her life, she wasn't with any of her family. Her Grisha was gone, Carla was dead, and Eren and Mikasa were in an entirely different place, even though they would all be in the military from now on.

_Be okay, you three._

"All right, listen up!"

The Pokemon perked up as they were addressed from the left by a woman who had rather messy black hair with most of her bangs held back by a yellow headband, dark blue eyes and a pale green shirt beneath her 3D maneuver gear chest straps. By her side was a blue monkey with dreadlocks and closed eyes.

"I'm one of the officers of the Beast Trainer, Gretchen Sycamore!" Gretchen called out. "This is my partner, Mara the Simipour!"

Mara bowed her head in greeting.

On the right was a man with nearly black skin, bald, dark brown eyes and a tower-like build, his rippling muscles easily seen underneath his brown shirt. By his side was a brown humanoid Pokemon with red boxing gloves and lavender tunic.

"I'm Captain Andreas Brock!" Andreas barked out. "This is my partner, Charlie!"

Charlie knocked his fists together in greeting.

"The reason you're are here is because you want to help humanity; for that reason, I'm grateful to each and every one of you here! However, you can't do such until you become stronger! For the next three years, like our cadets, you will eat, sleep and train together for the sake of strength!" Gretchen called out.

"When those three years are up, you're going to fight right by your human partner and help them serve humanity however possible!" Andreas barked.

At that, the Pokemon straightened out and stood to attention, with some hesitating before joining as well. Becquerel couldn't help wincing slightly as his leg snapped against the ground as he stood to attention a bit too quickly.

Rillo was trying to pay attention, but she quickly grew bored with the human's speech and glanced around at the other Pokemon curiously. She looked over to see a blue elephant-like Pokemon with red stripes, a yellow mustelidae-like Pokemon with red arms and legs and tail with a single yellow stripe, and an almost mirror-like Pokemon with yellow eyes and black irises.

"From here on out, you will be assigned to a squad that will assist you in honing the abilities each of you have, as well as teaching you the code that allows humans to understand what you wish to convey-"

Whatever Gretchen was going to say next was drowned out by a very sudden, albeit slightly distant crash and smoke rose a little ways away that made nearly every Pokemon and humans turn their heads.

Rillo could see Gretchen almost reverate with a sigh before she barked, "All right, you know what to do!"

The officers with them nodded before snapping into a sharp salute and all but shot toward the smoking area, their partners looking like they were heading to a party.

* * *

The cadets stood to attention before the drill sergeant as he walked forward. His eyes settled on Armin and he barked out,"Oi, brat!"

Armin quickly snapped into a sharp salute. "Yes sir!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Armin Arlet of the Zhiganshina district!"

"Is that so? You have a retarded name! Did your parents hate you enough to bestow on you such a name?!"

"My parents didn't name me, my grandfather did!"

Shadis leaned down to look Armin directly in the eye. "Armin, why did you join the military?"

"To aid humanity against the titans!"

Shadis's pale hazel irises were little more than tiny dots against the whites of his eyes. "How wonderful; I'll have you become live bait for them, then."

At that, he grabbed Armin's head and turned him around as he barked, "Third squad; about face!" before moving on.

_E-eesh..._

Shadis then stepped in front of a young blond boy with slight sideburns and brown eyes. "And who the hell are you?"

The boy snapped into a salute as well and said, "Yessir! My name is Thomas Wagner of the Trost District!"

"Louder, shit-head!" Shadis barked.

_"Yessir; I'm Thomas Wagner of the Trost District!"_ Thomas shouted back.

"I still can't hear you! Go learn how to speak properly in the barracks!"

"He's doing work, apparently."

Two male officers were walking behind the recruits, surveying the trolling- er, drilling. The elder officer had grey hair, glasses and a gentle smile, a ladybug-like Pokemon with four arms and white gloves balled into fists hovering by him. The other with pale brown hair and eyes with a slight frown, and a white and pale brown striped badger-like Pokemon walking by him as well.

"You had to go through such a thing when you first joined the military, right?"

"It sure brings back memories," the younger agreed, a tiny smile working on his features as Shadis addressed a girl with black hair in long pigtails and dark grey, almost blue, eyes.

"M-my name is Mina Carolina of th-"

"No, you're not!" Shadis barked in her face. "You're from a sty and even worse than livestock!"

"Yessir!" Mina all but shrieked back. "Worse than livestock!"

"Wrong! I will tell you what you are and aren't!"

"Still, what is he trying to prove by humiliating them in such a way?" the younger asked.

**In order to crush the memories of who these children were and mold them into soldiers from the ground up,** the Ledian said solemnly, **so they will be able to face the challenges ahead, regardless of where they end up.**

"In short, a rite of passage," the grey-haired officer said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shadis barked at a boy with dark brown hair and determined brown eyes.

"My name is Samuel Linke-Jackson-"

"That's a an idiot's name! Scram! Why the hell are you even here?!" Shadis cut him off.

"However harsh, this is a necessary part on the map he's drawn out for them."

"To devote myself to the future of humanity!" Samuel shouted back.

"Fourth squad, about face!"

The brown-haired officer blinked as he continued to survey the scene. "There are some that he's just passing by without a word."

To prove his words, Shadis marched right past Eren and the same blonde girl that he had seen the day after Wall Maria fell, accepting food.

**It's their eyes,** the Linoone replied.

"You've seen them too, I see," the grey haired officer acknowledged. "Those children have already gone through their own rite of passage. I'm willing to bet they've gone through their own hells and back again two years ago."

Shadis marched past Mikasa, a stocky blond with amber eyes and a tall boy with onyx black hair and green eyes. The grey-haired officer set a hand on the brunet's shoulder. "I think we're done here."

"Right..."

"Who the hell are you?!" Shadis barked, his target an ash-grey haired boy with darker hair underneath and light brown eyes.

"Jean Kirstein of Trost!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Jean smiled confidently at the question. "To join the Military Police and reside in the inner walls."

Eren's eyes flitted over in the other's direction, his expression unchanging.

"I see; so you want to reside in Sina then?"

Jean seemed to brighten for some odd reason. "Yes sir-"

Shadis's head connected with Jean's, sending him onto his knees as he gripped his cranium, a raspy groan of pain in his throat.

"Who the hell told you to get on the ground?!" Shadis bellowed. "How do you expect to join the Military Police if that's all it takes to get you on your fucking knees?!"

_Tsk..._

"You!" Shadis barked at the next cadet, a brown haired boy with freckles and wide, all too innocent brown eyes. "Who the hell are you and what did you come here for?!"

"Marco Bott of Jinae of Rose!" Marco said back, a smile on his face. "I came here to join the Military Police and give myself for the king's sake!"

"Is that so? Good man; quite the noble objective. But remember..."

At that, Shadis loomed over Marco with a look that would send a Steelix slithering in the opposite direction for dear life. _"The king doesn't want you."_

Marco shivered but kept his face mostly composed before Shadis moved onto a boy with a shaved head and golden brown eyes. "You! Who the hell are you?!"

"Connie Springer of Ragoko!" Connie said, saluting sharply, albeit with his left and right hands in the wrong positions, prompting Shadis to grab his by the head, stretch his eyelids out and lift him off the ground by a good half a foot.

"Listen up, Connie Springer, because I believe you were told this before!" Shadis barked. "That salute means you offer your heart to the king! Is your heart on the right side of your chest?! Answer me-"

Whatever Shadis was going to say next was cut off as he became aware of the sound of... chewing. His eyes flitted over to a girl with her red hair pulled back in a ponytail and amber eyes, eating a potato.

Yup.

"You. What the hell are you doing?" Shadis asked, his voice deadly soft as he stood over her.

The girl didn't reply but kept eating the potato and avoiding all eye-contact with anyone as the amber orbs darted to and fro.

"YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Shadis roared in the girl's face who, to her credit, didn't flinch or shriek in fear but kept right on chewing her mouthful. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

The girl then swallowed her mouthful deftly, swiftly saluted in a sharp manner and barked back, "Sasha Blouse of Dauper of Rose!"

"Sasha Blouse," Shadis stated, his voice back to it's previous tone, "what are you holding in your right hand?"

"A boiled potato sir!" Sasha said. "I saw it lying in the kitchen!"

"Did you steal that potato? Why?" Shadis asked. "Why would you choose to eat that here and now?"

"Boiled potatoes are best eaten when they're still hot," Sasha replied. "That's why I had to eat it here, or else it'd get cold and it'd be a terrible waste."

"Such reasoning is beyond me," Shadis dead-panned. "Why are you eating that potato?"

Sasha looked surprised and a little concerned at that. "Do you mean 'why do I eat a potato in general', sir?"

By now, all of the cadets were staring at the scene with incredulous expressions, all convinced that Sasha Blouse had just signed her own death warrant. Then, a look of understanding crossed the girl's face and she broke the potato into two parts and offered the much smaller part to Shadis.

"Here, you can have half, sir," she said in a solemn tone.

Shadis just stared at her as he looked at the piece. "'Half'?"

Sasha nodded, a smile on her face.

* * *

The Pokemon had all been gathered in the center-most area, led by Andreas. They were standing before several barracks with low doors and windows. One was a mess hall, and the rest were sleeping quarters.

"This is where you all will be staying for the next three years!" the bald man addressed them. "There are some very simple rules here and should you break them, the consequences can cost you your life!"

"Firstly, you will not wander from this area; this is sanctioned off into different living arrangements for a reason! It's to minimize fights and make sure that no one dies of exposure!"

"Secondly, you will not fight amongst yourselves for whatever the reason unless in training! Regardless of your feelings toward another, you are all comrades!"

"Third, you will not damage any property unless in training and that is restricted to targets, dummies and rings! Our budget is low enough as it is and we can't afford to replace most of our more valuable items!"

"Am I understood?!"

The Pokemon all let out a chorus of shouts of understanding. Andreas nodded back stiffly before barking back, "You will come to the center-most training area at 0500 and not a minute later! Or else the consequences will be dire..."

The bald man let the ominous warning hang in the air before he stalked off. After that, the Pokemon began to relax more and talk buzzed about.

**"It's finally happening,"** a Blitzle, Lance, said with an excited tone. "**We'll finally have partners!"**

**"This isn't a a game, you know,"** a Burmy, Luta, said, a stern look on her face. "**We're here to train, not play."**

**"Aw, lighten up!"** the Buizel, Rinslet, drawled as she stretched her arms. "**We're already strong enough to protect them and ourselves!"**

**"Whatever; I just want to get out of this dump," **a Flechinder, Gregory, groused.

**"Hey, don't say something like that!" **an Aipom, Clovis, admonished.

**"Still, I wonder what our partners will be like?"** a Poliwhirl, Juno, said quietly.

Becquerel frowned as he examined his leg. Even though it had been two years, it still stung sometimes and badly. As he tried to soothe the red skin, he became aware of a bat-like lavender Pokemon and a light blue lynx-like Pokemon looking at him.

**"May I help you two?"** Becquerel asked, straightening out.

**"How did you get that scar?"** The Shinx, Cody, asked in awe. "**It looks painful!"**

**"Well... I got it in Zhiganshina."**

That prompted nearly every Pokemon, save Tanya and Rillo, to stare at Becquerel in shock.

**"You were there when the titans broke through?!"** the Noibat, Donnatello, exclaimed.

**"Well, not just me,"** Becquerel almost stammered, "**Tanya and Rillo were there as well-"**

The Absol knew that it was a mistake letting those words come out as nearly every Pokemon began to crowd around the three of them now. Tanya couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched her friend get hounded by the others. It really didn't help the Absol's case that he was much older than all of the Pokemon there, as she knew from the way they held themselves, some had barely hatched out months ago.

Still, it wasn't every day the normally calm and cool Becquerel ever acted flustered or embarrassed.

As for the Ratatta, Rillo was bouncing up and down to three different Pokemon every thirty seconds, eager and excited to meet what she saw as her friends, besides her Armin-human as she answered their questions of what she saw.

**"It was kind of scary, but my Armin-human was really strong and he got us to the boat!"** Rillo boasted. "**He was really brave!"**

Meanwhile, Tanya had noticed two other Pokemon sitting away from the others; an orange canine-like Pokemon and a white little puffball with orange eyes and green leaf-like horns . She approached them with a smile, prompting them both to look up.

**"Hello**," she greeted.

**"Hi!"** the Growlithe barked kindly.

The Cottonee just scowled irritably before he turned away with a huff. Tanya blinked. "**Is he okay?"**

**"Eh, Matthias is just like that,"** the Growlithe shrugged. "**You're Tanya right? That sugar-high Ratatta called you that while on her tangent."**

**"Yes, I am,"** the Snorunt chuckled. "**I heard others call you 'Fisher'."**

**"Mm-hmm,"** Fisher, apparently, nodded. "**So, your human got you signed up for this as well?"  
**

**"Yes, she did."**

Fisher smiled kindly. "**I hope we can be friends; I'll try not to burn you."**

Tanya chuckled at that.

Becquerel meanwhile, was trying unsuccessfully to navigate away from the Pokemon who crowded him now; A red monkey-like Pokemon along with a pale brown fox/ cat-like Pokemon, a lavender bat/ scorpion like Pokemon with a rather large tongue, a grey worm-like Pokemon with pointed buck teeth and a large head and a blue bat-like Pokemon with no eyes, all crowding him with questions.

**"Is it really true you saw the titans?" **the Pansear, Chili, asked.

**"Well yes, but-"**

**"Did you kill any?!" **the Gligar, Phoebe, exclaimed excitedly.

**"No, I was a bit preoccupied-"**

**"Were you protecting your human?" **the Zubat, Terezi, asked.

**"Trying to, but-"**

**"Are they really as tall as houses?" **The Scatterbug, Pearl, wondered.

**"Some are-"**

**"What did they look like?"**

Becquerel looking in the direction of the calmest voice to see the Mienfoo from earlier, Kouji, regarding him and Rillo both with a solemn expression. "**Did the two of you see the titans who broke through?"**

Becquerel nodded and even Rillo grew serious as they both nodded. "**The titan who broke through first, is referred to as the Colossal Titan. It's over fifty meters high, even taller than the outer walls and it was missing much of it's skin, showing only red muscle and it's mouth stretched across the entire length of it's face."**

**"The other titan had skin like super-tough armor, so it's called the Armored Titan!"** Rillo interjected, her eyes wide. "**It smashed right through Wall Maria and steam came out of it's mouth!"**

The Pokemon stared, awed. Tanya said nothing but frowned. Fisher looked at her with a saddened expression. "**I'm sorry about them; we've only ever heard of titans through the humans and how with us, we'll save humanity. How with us, the titan's defeat is inevitable."**

Tanya shook her head. "**It's fine- but Zhiganshina... holds painful memories for Becquerel and I."**

**"What about the other titans?"** the Eevee, Miko, asked. "**What about them? What do they look like?"**

Tanya grimaced as Becquerel's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to be sick. Quickly, the Snorunt went to his side and shooed the Pokemon back. They all looked at them with concerned and worried expressions now.

**"Hey now..."**

At that, the Phanphy from earlier, Jenn, came over to the others. "**All of them look the same, you know? They look like humans but bigger and no clothes. They're nothing more than giant hunks of flesh. We haven't got anything to worry about!"**

The Bonzor, Chrys, nodded, though it looked like it was bobbing up and down. That brought some laughter from the Pokemon at that. Becquerel said nothing, his expression pained. Tanya quickly led him away from the other Pokemon as they eventually turned to their quarters. Rillo looked back at Tanya but shook her head. The Ratatta followed the others a moment later.

**"Becquerel-"**

**"I'm fine,"** the Absol said in a low tone. "**The question just caught me off guard."**

**"You haven't told him yet?"** Tanya asked, almost incredulous. "**After all of this time?"**

* * *

Eren swallowed back the food in his mouth.

It was nearing the end of the evening and the trainees were inside the mess hall eating dinner. When the brunet had said he was from Zhiganshina, he had earned a rather large audience as he ate his food, all wanting to know about the titans that got through. It was only when he had been asked about the normal titans that Eren felt bile rise into his throat.

* * *

_His mother's broken body was draped into it's foul mouth and yellowed teeth snapped down, a gleeful look in it's eyes._

* * *

Then, he remembered where he was.

"In truth," Eren stated after he swallowed the bile back and finished a mouthful of bread, "the titans aren't that strong; they're just dumb muscle in the end. Once we master the 3D maneuvering gear and be assigned our partners, the titans won't stand a chance! This is our chance; our chance to become soldiers. My food just went down wrong earlier."

Determination flared in the green orbs as Eren proclaimed, "I'll join the Survey Corps and wipe the titans off the face of the earth! I'll kill every last-"

"What are you, insane or something?"

Eren looked over to the speaker, Jean Kirstein rom where he sat across at another table, a smirk on his face.

"You say you want to join the Survey Corps?"

"Yeah," Eren said, his gaze hardening. "I remember you saying you wanted to join the Military Police and have an easy life."

"I'm honest at least," Jean said. "That's better than acting tough when you're scared shitless."

Eren stood up, a dark expression on his face as he looked at Jean. "Are you talking to me?"

"H-hey, come on now..." Samuel began before Jean sighed and got up as well. "Look, I'm sorry I offended you."

As the two boys looked at one another, they could hear the bell signaling the call to bed toll out.

"Look, I'm not trying to judge how you think, all right?" Jean said as he offered Eren his hand. "How about we just forget about this?"

Eren looked at him before he stated, "Yeah; I'm sorry too."

With that, he slapped his palm against Jean's and left the mess hall. Jean watched him leave, a smirk playing on his lips before he noticed who was following him out. It was as if time itself had slowed down as the grey-haired boy beheld the ivory-skinned, raven-haired beauty as she walked by him.

"Hey you!"

The words slipped out by themselves, prompting her to look back at Jean. Pale black stared back into light brown and Jean felt warm all over underneath her gaze as he got out, "I-I don't remember ever seeing you around here."

Her gaze remained flat.

_Fuck, real smooth,_ Jean thought as his face got hotter and stammered out, "S-sorry- it's just, your black hair is really beautiful."

Mikasa stared at him for another second before replying, "Thanks," and left, walking out. Jean watched dumbly before his brain caught up with the rest of him and he rushed out after her into the night, only to see her walking alongside Eren.

"Give me a break!" the brunet griped.

"You always get so emotional," Mikasa sighed.

"Not this again..." Eren sighed before he gently flipped a lock of her black hair. "You know, this could get caught in the wires during the 3D gear training; you should get it cut soon."

Mikasa gently fingered the lock he touched. "Okay, how short should I cut it?"

Connie hummed under his breath as walked out of the mess hall and passed Jean, only for the grey-haired boy to suddenly reach out and wipe his hand on the back of his shirt as Connie passed him.

"What the-?!" the boy exclaimed in disbelief as he craned his neck, trying to see the material. "What the hell did you just wipe on my back?!"

_"... my faith in humanity,"_ Jean stated, his expression that of stone.

* * *

Much later that night, a lone figure stumbled back into the barracks. As pertaining to her orders, Sasha had run and run and run until it was a miracle that she wasn't asleep on her feet.

She hadn't minded the running; back home, she and her father could spend hours at a time hunting for the same beast, so she couldn't complain. What had really upset Sasha was the fact she would get no food that night. But she wasn't thinking about that at the moment, too exhausted.

A moment later, Sasha collapsed onto her face, snoring slightly.

A figure approached the fallen Sasha, gripping two items close to their chest. As if sensing them, Sasha' eyes flew open, a red gleam in them and like a bat out of hell, she shot by the figure, the tailwind causing them to fall onto the ground with a cry.

Sasha shuddered on her hands and the soles of her feet before she became aware of what was in her mouth. "Is this-? _Bread_!" she shrieked as she pulled it out, hardly daring to believe her own eyes and taste buds.

"I'm sorry but it was all I could get for you..." the girl said, a petite and svelte blonde with kind blue eyes as she held up a water skin. "Though, you should drink this first so the food goes down a bit easier."

Sasha stared in shock before she grabbed her shoulders and cried out, "Are you God?!"

"Eh?"

"You're God, aren't you?!"

"Um-"

"GOOOOOOOOOD!" Sasha shrieked, almost shaking her by the shoulders.

Just then, a rather tall girl with brown hair tied back and olive skin and freckles came out, a bored look on her face. "Oi, what the hell are you two doing out here?"

The two girls turned to face her only for Sasha to grab the bread more firmly and start devouring it.

"She was running this entire time," the blonde said as she let Sasha grab the water skin and take a big gulp before going back to the bread. "So I..."

"I see," the brunette remarked in a bored tone. "I guess you just wanted to do something good, huh?"

The blonde girl flinched at that before Sasha gave a sleepy groan and her face fell onto her lap and began snoring once again, the bread nonexistent and the water skin empty.

"Were you doing it for Potato-Girl's sake, then?" the brunette asked. "Do you really think your effort's worth it?"

The two girls stared back at one another, light blue into golden brown before the brunette sighed and heaved Sasha onto her shoulders. "Whatever; let's put her to bed."

The blonde frowned slightly. "So now you're trying to do something good as well, aren't you?"

"I'm only doing so she'll be in my debt," the brunette said before she smirked. "I have high expectations for her stupidity."

She then loosened one of her hands to hold to the blonde. "Ymir."

The blonde looked surprised before she grasped Ymir's hand. "Krista Lenz."

* * *

Sunlight bathed the area. The Pokemon stood to attention, though some of them were barely able to stay awake, Rillo included. She had always gotten up when she pleased and now that she had to follow a sche-du-le, it was weird.

Before them was a long stretch of trees, quarries and water. Gretchen stood before them with Mara as she addressed them.

"As you are aware, to become a soldier you must be both physically and mentally strong! If you cannot be either, then you will be of no use here to anyone!" she barked. "This course will test you all! You have ten minutes to complete it; anyone who comes in after that time will not be assigned to the new cadets!"

Rillo felt Butterfrees and Beautiflies alike claw at her belly; she didn't want to be away from her Armin-human, but could she really do something like that?

"As for the Pokemon here who were commissioned by cadets themselves," Gretchen said, "if you wish to still be able to be by their sides, then this is your final chance to make it through! If you cannot, then another suitable Pokemon will be their partner!"

Becquerel, Tanya, Fisher and Matthias all looked surprised; they had assumed that they would be who had enlisted them no matter what, but now...

An officer with dirty blond hair, pale green eyes and a rather homely appearance with an owl-like Pokemon by his side came to Gretchen, saluting sharply. Gretchen nodded and turned back to the Pokemon.

"Officer Rivalz Harley will be timing you all!" she barked. "He'll know whether you pass or not!"

Rivalz nodded before he stepped carefully onto the Noctowl's back and the Pokemon flew him over to the other side of the course. The Pokemon all gathered at the front of the course, waiting.

_I can't fail,_ Becquerel grimaced._ I can't let Eren down no matter what._

_If I lose, then I might never see Mikasa again,_ Tanya thought, her tiny fists balled up. _I have to pass this!_

_Armin..._

Fisher and Matthias exchanged glances before they both looked at the course. Then, Gretchen barked out, "GO!"

With that, the Pokemon shot into the course, a flutter of wings, feet and speed. It was like a race, but against time. They knew what was at stake.

Lance easily grabbed the lead, his hooves thundering against the ground as he shot forward. Clovis and Gregory shot forward but actually slammed into one another before they both scrambled up, half-fighting, half running and flying as they tried to grab the lead while a sweat-dropping Chili and Phoebe shot by them, the Pansear taking the forest route while Phoebe flew/ jumped into the trees.

Miko wriggled through the brush easily thanks to her small size and kept on her feet lightly as she raced through. Her sensitive ears twitched before she jumped up, barely avoiding a rock being hurtled at her before she quickly changed paths. She knew she wasn't strong enough to fight but that wasn't the main objective for her at the moment.

Jenn huffed and huffed as she struggled to keep up with the other Pokemon before she rolled herself into a ball and crashed herself through the forest, even felling a tree when it got in her way. Kouji let out a startled bark as he quickly pulverized the trunk as it fell toward him.

**"You nearly crushed me, you moron!"** he snapped angrily after Jenn, though she didn't hear him. "**Augh-!"**

Pearl rasped as she rested against a tree. She was using her string-shot to get across the course, but she was growing exhausted. Forcing herself to shake it off, she spat another string out and swung to the next tree before sucking it back and spitting it back onto the next tree like vines.

Rillo scampered up a tree and bounced from one branch to the next as fast as she could. It was just like in the city, only she had jumped from different roofs and pipes. This, she could do easily. Eventually, she came to a high cliff face. Most of the Pokemon there were taking the long way around but she looked about, trying to find where to climb.

She gripped her claws into the rock tightly and started her ascent. She had climbed buildings like this before, using the cracks in the stone or the cement or the overlapping in wood as holds for her claws. Rillo heard a flapping behind her and out of the corner of her eye, saw Donatello and Terezi flying upwards, almost cheeky looks on their faces.

Fisher quickly leaped up and scrambled over a gap in the rocks before continuing on, her nose guiding her on the best paths. She was all too aware of Rinslet behind her. "**You know you're supposed to be completing this with your own effort, yes?"**

**"I am; all I'm doing is following you!"** Rinselt replied as she blasted herself into the air with her water to leap onto the ledge above them. "**We both know this won't be easy!"**

With that, Rinslet leaped into the air and gracefully dived into the man-made pool, a mere orange blur in the blue water as she swam swiftly to the other side. Fisher couldn't help chuckling slightly at the Buizel's form before she continued her trek up the ledge only to barely avoid being hit by Jenn as she rolled by at top speed.

Matthias scowled as he shot through the air as gracefully as a leaf; he was nearly to the end already but it gave him no satisfaction. He never wanted to be here, he never wanted to leave where he and Historia, or "Krista", came from and she never acted like herself anymore-!

As he floated over, Matthias noticed Becquerel running underneath him, just ahead. The scowl deepened.

Becquerel kept his gaze on the path he had taken through the brush. His nose wasn't as sensitive as some, but he could still use his other senses. His leg was starting to become numb but he kept going forward, determined to make it to the end.

Suddenly, he was sent sprawling and Becquerel smashed into the ground, pain lacing up his leg all over again. He looked up in time to see Matthias pass by him with a bounce, a smirk on his face. Becquerel frowned but paid no attention as he tried to get back up, only for his leg to scream in protest, throbbing in pain.

Becquerel growled lowly before he forced himself to run; he knew he was close and he wasn't about to lose Eren because of an injury that should have healed long ago!

_Keep going._

Brush whacked against his face, drawing scratches.

_Keep going._

His feet began to get cut by rocks.

_Keep going!_

Donatello, Terezi, and Rillo soon caught sight of the end of the course. The two flying types put in a burst of speed and easily made it. Excited, Rillo scampered across the ground from where she landed and soon made it to the end. Just seconds later, Rinslet burst out of the water and spiraled onto the ground, sending water flying ll around as she shook off her pelt.

The Noctowl's eyes glowed brightly as Rivalz wrote down notes. "All finished in under around five minutes; not bad."

A few seconds later, Lance charged through the forest before he noticed the other Pokemon and a dismayed look crossed his face. "**No way- So many already beat me?!"**

However, he wasn't allowed to finish his self-loathing as Gregory and Clovis burst through from the forest in a tangled mess, knocking Lance over as they bit and scratched at each other.

**"Who're you calling a bag of hot air, you stupid primate?!"** Gregory snapped as he pecked at Clovis's head.

**"You, ya stupid chicken!"** Clovis retorted, slapping his face with her tail.

**"Get off of me- Ow- EEK!"** Lance nearly shrieked but neither Pokemon listened to him before his eye was nearly pecked out and Clovis's hand accidentally reached beneath him trying to punch Gregory.

"Hey hey, break it up!" Andreas barked, Charlie quickly yanking the two Pokemon apart with a well-placed punch to their heads. "What part of no in-fighting don't you get?!"

Clovis and Gregory both scowled but turned away from one another. Lance scooted away from them both, looking rather traumatized. A few more minutes passed before Becquerel made it out, though he didn't stop running and nearly bowled some Pokemon over.

"Okay, you made it out, stop!" Rivalz snapped as the Noctowl steadied him.

Becquerel took in deep breaths as Chili, Cody and Phoebe came in right behind him, all three shouting with triumph. The Ratatta quickly went over Becquerel, practically bouncing with glee.

**"You did it, you did it!"** she squealed happily before giving him as big a hug as she could.

Becquerel couldn't speak, he was still trying to catch his breath. He laid himself on the grass, trying to ease the pain in his leg. Now that he wasn't standing on it, it felt a little more bearable. Rillo noticed and immediately looked concerned. "**Are you okay?"**

The Absol gave a low nod. A about a minute later, Miko, Fisher and Jenn burst through the from the long way around the quarry, the first two barely getting out of the Phanphy's way as she barreled through, nearly running Rivalz over before the Noctowl quickly yanked him up by his gear before Charlie shot over to stop the Phanphy.

Suddenly, blue light surrounded Jenn's form and lifted her up, making the Phanphy still as she blinked in confusion. Chrys hovered lazily above the ground, it's psychic power keeping her in view. Rivalz gave a low groan as the Noctowl set him back down.

"Geez," Rivalz grimaced, dusting himself off.

Another passed before an unfamiliar Pokemon without a military cloak came out; it was grey with a white cloak around it's body with red, yellow and black specks and large eyes with rectangular irises.

**"Isn't that...?"** Terezi wondered.

Fisher went over to the Spewa and sniffed it. "**Yes, this is Pearl!"**

Andreas came over to Pearl and examined the Spewa closely before turning to the Hitmonchan. "Do you recognize this Pokemon?"

**According to this one,** Charlies replied, gesturing to Fisher, **this is the Scatterbug that started with them.**

"I see; her cloak must have fallen off somewhere, and bug Pokemon are notorious for evolving incredibly fast," Rivalz realized before grimacing. "Still, this is gonna mean another load of paperwork..."

Rillo looked worried. "**Bec, I don't see Tanya; what if she doesn't make it?"**

**"There's still a good four minutes left, according to Luna,"** Becquerel said glancing back at the Noctowl. "**There's still hope."**

The time ticked away as the Pokemon waited. Fisher frowned softly, worried for the Snorunt's sake; she didn't know who the human who she talked of was, but she still knew that Tanya cared for her.

Suddenly, she shivered. The air had turned colder for some reason.

"What the hell...?" Rivalz said as he rubbed his arms before Andreas's eyes widened. "On the pond!"

They all turned to see Tanya's figure shooting across the water as it froze up from the ice she was propelling herself forward with. Then, she made it to land and collapsed in a heap, taking in deep breaths. The ice melted quickly, as it was being used by the Snorunt merely for propulsion and nothing more.

Luna's eyes stopped glowing and she looked back at Rivalz. **With barely ten seconds to spare.**

Rillo let out nothing short of an elated shriek as she pounced onto Tanya, hugging the Snorunt happily. The others began to cheer as well, excited they had passed. Becquerel limped over to her and gently nuzzled his friend with the flat side of his scythe like-horn. "**Congratulations."**

Fisher bounded over to Tanya's side, beaming. "**We're moving on, the both of us! I can't wait to meet your human!"**

**"And I yours,"** Tanya smiled.

**"I do believe we have nothing left to worry about,"** Becquerel said, smiling. "**Mikasa, Armin and especially Eren are determined; they'll definitely pass their tutorials and by this time tomorrow, we'll see them once more."**

Becquerel chuckled, his fanged teeth in a grin as he said, "**In fact, I wouldn't be surprised one bit if Eren was passing with flying colors as we speak!"**

* * *

"Hey... isn't he the guy who said he'd kill all of the titans?"

Eren sat in his seat with bandages wrapped around his head, almost catatonic as steam rose from his figure. What the hell did he do wrong? Both time he used the 3D maneuvering gear, he ended up hanging upside down, the second time had smacked his forehead against the dirt.

"Eren," Mikasa's voice and her iron grip on his shoulder snapped Eren out of his daze.

"Listening to their trash talk won't help you," Armin said gently. "Just focus on getting better tomorrow."

Eren grimaced as he looked at his food. "I'm really pathetic, aren't I? At this rate, I'll never kill them all..."

"Then forget about it."

Eren and Armin both looked at Mikasa as she said that. "What?!"

She turned back to him with a stern look. "Then forget about becoming a soldier. There's more to fighting than throwing your life away; just ask any soldier from the Beast Trainers and Outpost Guard."

"Do you really think you can ask me to do that?!" Eren snapped. "Don't tell me you forgot how we all felt that day! Do you really think those words have any meaning to me?!"

"Determination has nothing to do with this."

"Wha- why?!"

"It's not your decision whether or not you become a soldier. At this rate, there's no way you'll be able to pass and Becquerel will be partnered with another soldier, and there will be nothing you can do about it."

Eren almost flinched at her words; that was unacceptable. He refused to leave Becquerel behind to some stranger, especially in the condition the Absol was in. What kind of person would he be to do something like that?

"Eren, I'm not saying you have to go to the landfills all by yourself," Mikasa said gently, her expression softer. "If that does happen, I'll get Becquerel and Tanya out myself and all four of us will be together-"

However, Eren had already left and an open-mouthed Sasha was sitting where he was, the mess hall deserted except for those two.

"Um... are you gonna eat that?"

* * *

"Sorry, but I don't think there's really any secret to balancing. I don't have any advice."

Eren grimaced. He, Armin and two other recruits, Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, were sitting on the same bunk as Eren was trying desperately to get information or some advice on how to properly balance with the gear.

Eren grimaced. "I see..."

"I guess you'll have to bet it all tomorrow," Armin said.

"Um..." the two boys looked over at Bertolt as he said, "You said you're both from Zhiganshina, right? Then, you know first hand how dangerous the titans are. I don't understand why you two would want to become soldiers."

Eren and Armin glanced at one another before the blond said, "I'm not like Eren; I didn't haven't seen the terror of the titans with my own eyes. But after seeing the king's ridiculous attempt at retaking the territory, I realized... I can't just sit and do nothing."

"I see..." Reiner said, nodding.

"What about you two? Where are you from?"

Bertolt looked down at that. "Reiner and I came from the same place, a village in the mountains of the Southern part of Wall Maria.

Eren and Armin's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Yeah; word didn't reach us because we were so far away from the river," Bertolt confirmed. "The titans came before the news. It was around dawn when the animals started acting up badly and the Pokemon around us were on edge like we had never seen them before, not to mention the rumbling... before I realized they were footsteps. I rushed to open the window and..."

Armin shivered as Bertolt trailed off; he couldn't imagine what the other boys felt to be caught like that. "How did you escape?"

"I don't really remember what happened after I opened the window," he replied. "It was so chaotic."

"Why are you even bringing that up?" Reiner said with a frown.

"Sorry," the black-haired boy said before addressing the two once more. "What I'm saying is that you two are different from them, those who have never experienced how terrible the titans are."

"Hey..." Reiner said in a low voice, gripping Bertolt's shoulder.

* * *

Ash groaned as he stretched out.

It seemed that even with over a hundred soldiers, the Beast Trainers were always short on hands when it came time to handle the Pokemon they were training. Even he had to come out to help, not that he minded. One of the reasons he was chosen as the commander was that he knew how to interact with Pokemon.

A knock came to his office. "Come in."

Ash glanced back as Gretchen and Andreas entered.

"Nearly all of them passed," Gretchen reported. "Many of them being Pokemon who would be at a disadvantage or being too slow or too weak. One even evolved during the course; from a Scatterbug to a Spewa."

Evolving certain Pokemon was all right; some simply couldn't serve humanity without evolving, like several bug and normal types. But for stronger Pokemon, they had to get express permission from Darius Zackly, and for some especially strong Pokemon, the king himself.

That's why even though Pokemon didn't have to wear clothing, they were given the military shawls; the collars were imbued with crushed rocks called everstones, which halted a Pokemon's evolution until given permission. Thankfully, Ash wouldn't have to nearly suffer an aneurysm for the paperwork that he would have to do for this.

"We filled out the rest of the report for you right here," Andreas said as he handed it to Ash.

"Thank you," he said, nodding.

"Commander Vantas," the bald man said with a concerned look, "you're not looking very well."

The one-eyed man frowned before he sighed. "Is it really that noticeable?"

Indeed, at least for Andreas and Gretchen. Ever since Wall Maria fell, they both saw their commanding officer slowly but surely change. The circles underneath his eye deepened, he became quieter and more subdued, his movements almost mechanical and he even began skipping meals. He would still join his subordinates in handling the Pokemon and get his paperwork in properly, but it was taking a terrible toll on him.

"Sir, you're the commander; you don't have to come into the field anymore and you can focus on more important matters," Gretchen said, her expression almost pleading.

"We don't have enough hands."

"Sir, we're the Beast Trainers; we _never_ have enough hands," Andreas deadpanned before his lips twitched.

The brunet shook his head. "I can manage both my duties as a commander and a member of the Beast Trainers. It's all right."

Gretchen frowned and Andreas sighed before they saluted and left the room. Ash rubbed his forehead wearily before focusing on the paperwork before him. Budgets, transfer orders, and medical orders were the most abundant and he signed them off one by one, his good eye drooping with every signed document.

When he finished another signature, someone knocked on his door again. "Sir? Captain Magnolia would like to speak with you."

"Let her in," Ash said as he set aside the next piece of paper.

The door opened, revealing a young woman with a white flower adorned in pixie-cut vivid red hair with and turquoise-blue eyes. Ash relaxed slightly and he set aside the other papers as he addressed her. "Do you need anything, Isabel?"

"Can you tell me what's going on with the Outpost Guard, sir?" she said with a serious expression.

The Beast Trainer commander repressed a sigh as best as he could before he rubbed his face slightly. What was left of the right side of his face was starting to itch.

"It's all we can do to keep it from being scrapped," he said. "Erwin and Monika are proposing a new plan to take back territory, but ever since the Colossal and Armoured Titans showed up, people are more wary of facing the titans in any way, shape or form."

"I see... That's why you're so exhausted."

Ash nodded. "No one's supposed to know what I'm doing. The Beast Trainers are the reason that all military personnel have a Pokemon partner, we're not supposed to have favorites among any of the factions."

"Even so..." Isabel said with a frown, her fist clenching.

"I know, just-"

However, whatever Ash was going to say next was cut off as his left arm spasmed as he tried to sign off some paperwork and he gasped in pain. A moment later, his right face began to throb as well, sending him into doubled agony. The red-haired captain quickly went over to the desk and pulled a small jar of salve before gripping Ash's arm.

"No, it's- _fu_- it's fine, I can-" Ash rasped, trying to pull away, only for Isabel to tighten her grip and look him in the eyes.

"Stop acting stupid, Ash," she said, her voice stern but pleading.

The Beast Trainer commander grimaced and finally relented and took off his jacket, revealing his bare arms against the turtleneck tank top that had had wire-spiraled scars all down the length of his arm. Isabel then took out a glob of the slave and began to apply it to the scars carefully. After that was done, Isabel undid the cloth, revealing the scarred skin, the indent in the head and white-dead eye beneath before she set the salve on it as well.

Ash's jaw clenched, frustration bubbling in his chest at his powerlessness.

_Dammit..._ _Dammit!_

* * *

_"Most of the people join the military to protect their social status, since people call those who go to work in the factories 'cowards'. But I'm not that different from them either; the whole reason I joined was so I could live in the inner city. If I can't achieve that, I might throw away everything. I'm just not strong enough."_

_"There's nothing wrong with treasuring your life, Bertolt; I think it's commendable because it means you have something you want to live for, even if it's yourself."_

_"All I want... is to return to my old village; that's all that matters to me. I'll do it, no matter what."_

_Why did you join?"_

_"I... I believed that I have to erase every titan myself, no matter what. That I could annihilate them once and for all!"_

_"So you've never panicked when confronting a titan?"_

_"Yeah, but I'll worry about that after I finish worrying about becoming a soldier."_

_"That's right; you're one of the cadets that enlisted your own Pokemon, right?"_

_"Yeah- Becquerel. I don't want to leave him with some stranger, or disappoint him; he used to be my dad's partner."_

_"Let's start by adjusting the belts for tomorrow. I believe in you. Eren Yaeger, right?"_

_"Yeah, thanks. And you're Reiner Braun, right?"_

* * *

"Eren Jaeger, are you ready?" Shadis said to him.

"Yessir!"

The conversation and the walk to the lake was still fresh in Eren's mind as he looked up at the 3D maneuvering gear machine before him. This was his last chance; if he couldn't pass now, he would never become a soldier and Becquerel...

_I'll do it- no, I _have_ to do it! So what if I don't have the talent? I have more determination here than anyone else!_

"Begin!"

Eren felt the wires holding his harness start to be pulled upwards until not even his toes were touching the ground.

_Fuck the theory, I don't care. It's all I've got;_ this is my weapon!

He was doing it. The one recruit who ended up upside down yesterday was now balancing perfectly. The trainees were both surprised and amazed he had done it. Eren couldn't help the grin on his face. He did it! He really-

The next moment, Eren's world turned upside down and he fell backwards. Wha- how did-

"No!" he gasped out, trying desperately to right himself. "I can still-"

"Let him down," Shadis stated.

Eren couldn't believe it; was this really it? Was this where it was all going to end before it began?

_Becquerel-!_

"I can still-"

"Wagner," Shadis addressed the blond, "give Jaeger your belt."

"Yessir!" Thomas responded and took it off before handing it to Eren.

The brunet fitted it on and the wires were re-attached. As it was pulled up again, Eren was shocked to see he could easily keep his balance with this gear instead of his own. It felt smoother, and much more controllable.

"Your equipment was faulty," Shadis explained. "The metal fittings had rusted over. Though, I've never seen this part rust over before. We'll need to add this to the list of items to be fixed."

"You mean... he's been using broken gear since yesterday?" Samuel realized.

"Amazing," Franz, another trainee said with awe.

"S-so, what's the verdict?" Eren asked, hardly daring to believe his ears.

"You're good to go," Shadis replied. "Train hard, Eren Jaeger."

Eren didn't think he could have felt lighter than with the gear but now, he felt like he was flying as he let out a triumphant whoop and punched his fists into the air. "Hell yeah, I did it!"

He looked back at the ravenette with an exuberant smile. _Did you see, Mikasa? I really can do it! I can fight the titans and I won't have to depend on you anymore!_

"Wow, he's really happy, huh," Sasha remarked to Mikasa.

"Yes," she agreed in a soft voice. "He's happy we don't have to be separated."

_Grisha,_ Shadis thought as he watched Eren's lit up face, _as of this day, your son is a soldier._

* * *

The 104th cadets stood to attention outside the Pokemon training area. Isabel smiled at them kindly, a yellow mouse-like Pokemon on her shoulder. Many of the cadets couldn't help but feel at ease.

"I'm one of the captains of the Beast Trainers, Isabel Magnolia," she greeted them cheerfully. "As you all know, you're here to find the Pokemon partner who you will be with when you graduate."

With that, the gates were opened and they filed inside. The inside was simply enormous and stretched for a good few miles. Trees, hills, caves, ponds and quarries littered the area. Along the way were various obstacles; hoops hanging from trees or rocks, targets set up. However, the trainees weren't paying too much attention to those details, considering the sights that commanded their attention.

Shouts rang in the air, along with several cried and roars and screeches. Beast Trainers seemed to be everywhere at once, either training Pokemon or trying to calm them down or trying to break up a fight with the assistance of their partner. A ways away, a column of fire went up behind a quarry. A blue crackling shone from the trees. A flying Pokemon shot up into the sky with a soldier still clinging onto its' back.

Carefully controlled chaos.

"As you can see," Isabel practically yelled over the noise, "the Beast Trainers are the ones who train Pokemon for their future partners, regardless of what faction their human chooses!"

_Did she seriously just refer to us as a "Pokemon's human"?!_ several of the trainees thought incredulously.

"The way a Pokemon and a cadet are matched up depend on their combat abilities and how well they can synchronize with one another," Isabel went on as they passed a few Trainers trying to break up a fight between a Graveler and a Zangoose, "for these will be your partners until the day one or both of you dies!"

"Gee, that's cheerful," Jean muttered.

As they traveled deeper and deeper into the center, Eren began to notice something rather odd. "Why are the Pokemon so strong over here?"

Isabel turned back to Eren. "Looks like you noticed our newest system; We keep the stronger Pokemon near to the center of the compound because they tend to usually fight among the other Pokemon. We grouped them up here in the center so they wouldn't hurt the others."

Eventually, they came to the center-most area where the Pokemon waited. Isabel took out a slip of paper. "Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet, Marco Bott and Krista Lenz, step to the side; your partners will be out soon to see you."

The five nodded and walked over to Isabel's side, much to the other trainee's surprise. "When did they get their partners?!" Connie asked.

"These five enlisted their own partners; they don't need to be evaluated," the red-haired captain explained.

This surprised them further; it was next to impossible to "own" a Pokemon outside of the military, besides those who healed or studied them and even nobles had a difficult time owning even a weak Pokemon. The creatures chose who they would be with, making it all the more difficult.

A few minutes later, Andreas and Gretchen led with Pokemon out to the trainees, Becquerel, Tanya, Rillo, Fisher and Matthias waved to the side. Rillo all but leaped into Armin's arms, nearly knocking him over as she hugged him happily. Mikasa's face softened as Tanya gently touched their foreheads together. Eren meanwhile, gave Becquerel a grin and Becquerel smiled back broadly. Marco beamed as Fisher barked happily and licked his face as he knelt down to her level. Matthias's scowl didn't lessen as Krista gently patted his cotton fluff hair but his face seemed to grown slightly red.

Jean couldn't help staring in disbelief and feeling the slightest twinge of jealousy as he stared at the Absol. "What the hell...? How did he get a Pokemon like that?"

Isabel got onto her knees in front of her Pikachu partner slowly. "You have to approach them slowly so not to startle them or make them attack."

She then held out her hand with the palm up. "By holding your hand like this, you're showing them you mean no harm."

The Pikachu then bowed it's head and nuzzled her hand upwards. "This is one of the ways that Pokemon they're willing to give you their trust."

The Pikachu then took her hand in her own. "This is another."

The next moment, the Pikachu bit down heavily on her hand. The trainees winced in surprise but then the Pikachu withdrew, there wasn't even a mark left. "And that's the last," she said with a wry smile.

Isabel stood up as Pikachu climbed skillfully onto her shoulder as her expression became more serious. "You aren't the only ones who are choosing today; these Pokemon choose to give you their power of their own free will and they decide if you deserve it or not!"

With that, she stood to the side with Andreas and Gretchen. "Now then, go to it!"

The cadets and Pokemon stared at one another rather awkwardly. After a few seconds though, Ymir of all people strode forward and towards the Pokemon before kneeling down in front of Terezi.

"Lucky you," she remarked casually. "You don't have see what a dump you live in."

Terezi cracked a grin before she flew up and batted Ymir's hand beginning to outstretch with her head. This broke the tension and human and Pokemon began to mingle. Jean felt rather awkward now, standing so high above the Pokemon; could these tiny creatures really be so powerful? All he had seen of them were the Garrison Pokemon and the majority of them were barely taller than their waists.

Just then, he felt something brush against his leg. Jean glanced down to see Miko bump into him before she looked up. A moment later, she smiled gently at him. Before he quite knew what he was doing, Jean knelt in front of the Eevee. Miko continued to look at him expectantly before Jean sighed. "You think you can actually make a difference in this world?"

Miko didn't reply but regarded him with a kind look.

Connie was trying to find a Pokemon that wasn't already being talked to or taken, but he was running out of luck rather quickly. He really hoped that he wouldn't have a completely lame partner, he had seen members of his village with com-mons, as extremely common Pokemon were referred to.

Just then, cold water was splashed on his face. Connie sputtered and coughed before he regained his breath and nearly bellowed out, "Who the hell-?!"

That was when he heard a snickering and he looked down and around before spotting Rinslet standing behind him. Connie stared at the Buizel incredulously before she bounded up to him and grabbed his hand with a grin before bopping it with her head. The boy sweat-dropped, realizing that the Pokemon just picked him.

Sasha couldn't believe she was really going to get a Pokemon but here she was! Her father had told her repeatedly not to ever hunt Pokemon, as they weren't just common animals, but creature that were as aware as humans were.

As she wandered around, Sasha noticed one of the Pokemon standing away to the side. She walked over to it slowly like Isabel had shown them. It was Donatello, looking rather nervous and even more so as he saw Sasha approaching him. She knelt down before him and held her hand out. "Hi... I'm Sasha, it's nice to meet you..."

The Noibat's nostrils flared as he sniffed at her hand before beginning to lick it, causing Sasha to giggle. A moment later, she held up a finger to Donatello before she reached into her jacket pocket secretly and drew out a small cooked onion piece. Donatello cocked his head at it before he took it from her with his tiny fingers and nibbled on it. The red-haired girl smiled happily.

Annie, Reiner and Bertolt stayed rather close to one another as they looked around. All three of them knew that this was a critical time; whoever became their partner here, would become a warrior as they were.

As Reiner scanned the Pokemon, he heard a scuffle and he turned in time to see Annie block Kouji's blow when she accidentally bumped into him. The two regarded the other carefully before Kouji withdrew and offered his paw to Annie. She looked back at the paw before her hand came out and shook it.

On his other side, he saw Bertolt and Chrys looking at one another, and the air around them was incredibly awkward.

"So... do you want to be partners?" Bertolt asked lamely.

Chrys said nothing but hovered over to Bertolt's head. Reiner smiled slightly; those two had found perfect matches. At this point, Reiner noticed that there were less and less Pokemon left alone. He would have to find a partner and fast. Then, he saw Jenn standing away from the other Pokemon, looking downcast. He walked over to her and knelt down, offering her his hand.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him with hope in her dark brown eyes and Reiner smiled to her kindly. He was a little startled to see tears in the orbs before Jenn's trunk smacked against his hand and she let out a happy trumpet.

Meanwhile, Franz and Clovis smiled at one another. "It's really nice to meet you; I promise to be a good partner."

As he got up, he accidentally bumped into another trainer but quickly steadied her out. "I'm so sorry!" the girl got out, giggling slightly, "I was just really happy I found my... partner..."

The two cadets stared at one another, suddenly lost to the world around them. Clovis blinked before she noticed Gregory by the girl's side and scowled. Gregory returned the look.

"I-I'm Hannah; it's nice to meet you," the girl said, offering her hand to Franz.

"F-Franze; you too," he said, shaking Hannah's hand.

The two Pokemon stared incredulously at this before back at one another before back at the two humans.

**"Are you serious?! No!"** Gregory exclaimed.

**"Oh come on! Why?!"** Clovis cried.

Around, the others were slowly but surely meeting their partners and their bonds began to grow; Thomas and Juno had grown friendly rather quickly, Daz and Chili were slowly beginning to see eye-to-eye with one another by the man talking about his family, Mylius and Luta easily got along in the first minute they met, Nac and Phoebe bonded rather quickly as both were eager to become soldiers, Pearl was now nestled in Mina's lap comfortably, Tom and Lance got along surprisingly well and unsurprisingly Samuel and Cody were both drawn by the other's spirit.

**I never doubted your abilities for even a moment,** Becquerel said to Eren as the brunet scratched his back. **I knew you'd have no trouble getting here.**

"I already knew you wouldn't have any trouble either," Eren said with a grin.

_I can't tell him about that,_ ever, the brunet thought, remembering yesterday.

* * *

So, as promised nearly two months later, this up-date~

You know, I had nearly forgotten how much I love this series before I re-watched the potato scene; oh, dear, sweet, precious Sasha ...

Anyways, I've read chapter 55 of AoT and 4 of ACWNR. Highlights of the former include schoolboy! Erwin who is adorable, more grey morality, and a century long conspiracy. As for the latter, it's seeing the thug trio's faces when they see the outside of the walls and their teamwork in taking down an abnormal titan.

Really at this rate, the only way I see Levi starting to go down the trek of not being out for Erwin's blood is for said blond literally yanking the guy out of the literal jaws of death of a titan. If that happens in the manga... I called it.

Anyways, I changed "Yaeger" to "Jaeger" just because. I'll add the same changes to the first two chapters soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain was pouring down like a torrent, drenching the earth and bringing up a deep, sweet smell. Already, two years had come to pass by, four years since humanity's reconquered territory and Wall Maria had been breached.

* * *

Rillo gritted her teeth as she leaped onto the next ledge, her claws scrapping against the wet rock before finding purchase. She was already ahead of most of the others in training but that was due to her small size and easily finding easier routes for her to take.

Luna and Rivalz was watching them as the Pokemon of the 104 cadet group went on their training, for today they would be graded on their performance along with their human partners.

* * *

"You're going too slow! Run, you shit-heads!"

The trainees raced through the training grounds, heavy packs of equipment pounding against their green oil cloaks and backs as Shadis rode by them, bellowing at them to keep moving.

"What's the matter, Arlet? You're falling behind!"

Shadis slowed his horse to the blond's pace. "Is it too hard for you; do you want to be the only here to have to set down your equipment?! If this were a real mission, you'd be titan food right now!"

With that, the drill sergeant went ahead again. Armin's breath was ragged as he struggled to keep up with the others but no matter how hard he forced himself, he couldn't catch up with the others.

_Dammit...!_

* * *

Rillo was about to leap to the next tree but her claws slipped on the moss and Rillo fell through the trees. However, her fall was broken by a sturdy body beneath her that kept going. She looked down to see Jenn underneath her.

** "Thanks!"** she said as she got back onto the ground and ran by her.

Jenn said nothing, eyes focused ahead before she let out a trumpet. Rillo blanched before she shot way over to the side as the Donphan rolled herself up and crashed through, obliterating anything in her path.

* * *

"Give that to me!"

Armin was startled to realize that Reiner was right by him and he easily lifted Armin's own pack to settle on his own without even breaking his pace. "At this rate, you'll drop out!"

"But if you do this, then they'll punish you as well!"

"Then do your best not to be found out!" Reiner retorted. "Don't make me change my mind!"

Unbeknownst to them however, Shadis had heard and seen the entire thing but remained silent.

* * *

_ Reiner Braun; he possess great physical and mental fortitude. His comrades trust him deeply. _

_Jenn the Donphan; she is unshakable in purpose but does not know when enough is enough. _

_Reiner keeps Jenn from going overboard, and Jenn helps Reiner bear the brunt of his burdens._

* * *

Armin stared at the other blond as shame and frustration clawed at him.

_I'd rather die... than be a burden!_

He put in a burst of speed and yanked back his equipment off Reiner's back and reset it on his own. He forced himself to go faster, until he actually overtook many other trainees, much to theirs, and his, surprise.

* * *

Rillo scampered back up to the trees and continued her trek. After two years of having use the trees as her legs, the Raticate barely remembered the feel of buildings beneath her claws.

* * *

_Armin Arlet; what he lacks in physical strength, he makes up for with extraordinary academic aptitude._

_Rillo the Raticate; while she has little knowledge of common concepts, she possesses a strong intuition and unorthodox mindset._

_Armin keeps Rillo grounded on reality and Rillo helps Armin think outside the box._

* * *

Thuds echoed in the forest. Annie and Bertolt shot through the air, eyes sharp as they closed in on the titan.

* * *

Kouji shot past the titan's foot as it kicked out, easily dodging it. As it's hand came toward him, Kouji lashed out with his whip-like arms, breaking apart it's fingers and wrist before shooting by it's clumsy figure in a blur of lavender.

Chrys meanwhile, hovered along slowly as the other titan raised it's foot and kicked at it. But as the flesh descended, Chrys's eyes glowed and his entire bell-like body was covered in pale green screens, easily deflecting the blow and going along, ignoring the giant.

* * *

In the past, wooden dummies with sandbags posing as the nape were used for such training. However some years ago, the Beast Trainers and Survey Corps created a simulation using a Pokemon's psychic energy to create a fake titan, dubbed "psychic titans", to use in training. While it wasn't the real thing that would eat a human, it would prepare the future soldiers for said real thing better than a wooden dummy. However, since it took much out of the Pokemon to create the psychic titans, such training was few and far between, but beneficial still.

This training was especially helpful to the Pokemon, even though it was only in the simulations where a titan would dare attack a Pokemon. For reasons still debated and unknown, titans would more often stay away from Pokemon, so it caused many of them to be confused when they saw a human and Pokemon fighting together.

Annie used the gear to swoop around and slice apart it's tendons. It collapsed to it's knees, barely missing Bertolt as he flew up and sliced apart it's nape. A moment later, the titan crackled before it disappeared, having been defeated.

* * *

_Annie Leonhart; while her fighting skills are outstanding, she is a lone wolf and doesn't work well on a team. _

_Kouji the Mienshao; his temper is a little quicker than most, but he can work and adapt to new situations with ease. _

_Annie keeps Kouji from acting impulsively and Kouji helps Annie interact with her comrades._

* * *

_Bertolt Hoover; he is highly talented but lacks initiative. _

_Chrys the Bronzong; while it lacks conventional power, it holds a keen mind and makes decisions swiftly. _

_Bertolt helps Chrys utilize it's power and Chrys prompts Bertolt into action._

* * *

"Tsk, I can't fight them like this," Jean growled as another psychic titan was taken down by Annie. "I have to find my own!"

He shot through the trees like a bird, easily navigating through the grounds, eyes searching.

Ever since Wall Maria had fallen through Zhiganshina, Jean knew that it was hopeless to even think of fighting against the titans, even with the gear, even with Pokemon. Wall Sina was the safest place; not only did it have Wall Rose to guard it, but it's walls peaked nearly a hundred meters, forty higher than Maria and Rose!

_I _will_ get accepted to the Military Police, no matter what!_

* * *

**"Are you okay?" **

Miko looked at Pearl with a concerned look before the Vivilion shook herself off before nodding. Miko nodded back before she shot through the forest, eyes searching. She wasn't as strong as the others were, but she could easily make it through the course before she would let herself get hurt.

* * *

_Jean Kirstein; his control of the 3D maneuvering gear is top class, but his overly blunt personality causes friction. _

_Miko the Umbreon; while she lacks confidence, her infinite patience keeps her from making rash decisions. _

_Jean keeps Miko from losing initiative and Miko curbs Jean's bluntness (somewhat) and keeps him from completely alienating himself from his comrades._

* * *

Finally, he caught sight of a psychic titan. Jean smirked as he let the gas go for just a second, the added inertia bringing him toward it.

"Thanks, Jean!"

Suddenly, Connie came literally out of nowhere, nimbly getting by Jean. "I knew following you would work!"

However, a brown, white and red blur shot right in front of Connie before he could take his blow, making the psychic titan dissipate.

"Yahoo!" Sasha whooped as she fell back on her gear just a few feet above the ground before springing up.

* * *

Donatello soared through the air, eyes and ears alert.

Ever since he evolved, he couldn't get enough of the power he had in his wings, it was amazing. However, this distracted him as a psychic titan made a grab for him but he quickly swerved out of the way before flapping his wings and creating razor-sharp gusts. The attack opened several cuts in the psychic titan but didn't find the nape.

Donatello was about to attack again when a blast of high pressure water cut across the nape, making the psychic titan disappear.

**"You won't last even a second out there if you keep using the same old tricks!"** Rinslet laughed from where she had attacked before leaping back under the water in an orange blur.

* * *

_Sasha Blouse; she is talented at using the 3D gear in unconventional ways, but the mentality she has makes her unfit for more organized activities. _

_Donatello the Noivern; he possess sharp senses and good common sense, but is a slave to routine. _

_Sasha helps Donatello break such predictability and Donatello keeps Sasha from causing any harm to anyone and herself from her antics._

* * *

_Connie Springer; he can make the sharpest turns, but his mind has nowhere near as much sharpness. _

_Rinslet the Floatzeal; she is extremely cunning but is far too free-spirited. _

_Connie keeps Rinslet in a serious mindset (for the most part) and Rinslet keeps Connie from making a total fool of himself._

* * *

"Here they come!"

A brown haired officer with brown-green eyes nodded at the warning before turning to the Mr. Mime by him. "Okay, do it, Reese!"

Reese nodded and his eyes glowed blue as it's hands moved about hypnotically. Energy shuddered about before it began to take shape and features appeared. After the Mr. Mime was done, five more psychic titans lumbered about.

The next moment, two of them dissipated as Mikasa shot by. Eren tried to take out one, but his blade didn't cut deep enough to beat it.

* * *

Tanya floated gracefully above the ground, her ice blue eyes coolly analyzing the ground below her where two psychic titans lumbered.

After a minute, her eyes glowed a pale blue and she raised her arms. The air grew frigid around the area before Tanya slammed the full brunt of her ice down on the two. A minute later, it revealed that the psychic titans had been encased in ice.

Cracks already appeared in the ice as they fought to get out but Tanya had already floated down and sank her fangs with shuddering force into their napes.

* * *

_Mikasa Ackerman; her performance is exemplary in every subject. She is truly a genius of historically unprecedented significance. _

_Tanya the Froslass; despite the blizzard-like qualities of her attacks, she is known for being one of the warmest Pokemon among the cadets. _

_Mikasa keeps Tanya from making mistakes due to hr kindness, and Tanya reminds Mikasa not to just focus on one directive._

* * *

A smile twitched on Shadis's lips before he watched Eren shoot through the air towards another psychic titan, eyes blazing bright as he hacked away the nape, making it dissipate.

* * *

Becquerel's horn glowed a pale blue as he leaped up to a quarry. The titan was still following him and that's what he wanted.

The Absol climbed higher until he reached the top, the titan's grubby hands reaching over to him. He then ran right back down, landed on the titan's head, used it as a springboard to jump into the air and slash his horn down in a sweeping manner, the energy slice destroying the nape of the neck.

* * *

_Eren Yaeger; while he lacks any outstanding talents, he improved his grades through outstanding diligence. In addition, he posses an exceptional sense of purpose. _

_Becquerel the Absol; despite the injury in his leg and his reputation as a doctor's Pokemon, both his bravery and determination are incredible and his skills as a fighter are impressive to say the least._

_Eren gives Becquerel purpose to utilize his abilities and Becquerel keeps Eren from overstepping his limits._

* * *

"Ouch!"

Reiner was flat on his back from where Eren had flipped him. At the moment, humans and Pokemon alike were sparring, some even against the opposite species. Jenn and Becquerel were off to the side, simply observing and not sparring; they both knew who would win if they fought.

"Sorry; I suck at holding back," Eren apologized as he helped Reiner up.

Reiner shook his head as he stood up again and handed Eren a sparring knife. "Whatever; you can play the bad guy next."

Eren remained still as he looked at the knife. Reiner blinked. "What's the matter?"

"I don't see the point in this; it's not like we're fighting to fight humans or Pokemon and the only time Pokemon fight against one another is in the wild. Besides..."

The smell of blood, the sound of rain and those disgusting faces flashed before Eren finished with, "Only an idiot would go up against an armed opponent with no weapon."

"That's irresponsible thinking."

Eren looking at the blond "What do you...?"

Reiner's expression was serious as he said, "We're soldiers; there are just times where we can't back down, no matter how hopeless the situation is. We can never be sure who we're up against, be they human, titan, or even Pokemon. That's why we master hand-to-hand combat, artillery and study Pokemon battling. It's our responsibility as soldiers."

A slight smile cracked Reiner's face. "Though, if we ever have to go against Pokemon, I bet you'll subdue them faster than anyone here."

Eren felt his face get warm from the praise; he didn't mean to, but when Pokemon were involved, be it battling, learning of them or simply being grouped with the cadets to help out the Beast Trainers in the main area, the brunet had excelled at it all.

Not even Mikasa was at his level.

"Well, would you look at that?"

Eren turned where Reiner was looking and saw Annie and Kouji walking across the training area. "The officers never seem to notice her and Kouji sneaking off like that."

"Hey Eren," Reiner said with a wicked smile, "how about we teach those slackers a lesson or two? We'll show them how true soldiers should behave. Hey, Jenn, Bec!"

The Donphan and Absol looked up at their partners before they went back to talking with each other. "Hey come on!"

**Must we?** Jenn said with slight annoyance.

"Of course!" Reiner said with mock incredulity. "As comrades, we have to look out for one another; what if Annie and Koiji get hurt because they slacked off today?"

**They'll pay eventually; it's not up to us to judge their actions,** Becquerel said. **Besides, I've seen them both fight; all this would be doing for them is providing entertainment. **

**Besides, that didn't stop you from not stopping them before,** she deadpanned. **I'll stay where I am, thank you.**

Reiner sighed. "Geez, you're so cruel..."

**No, you're just a brat,** Jenn chuckled.

Annie and Kouji kept walking ahead, weaving through the trainees silently before Annie nearly collided with Reiner's chest and she looked up at him. Kouji waved at Jenn and Becquerel and they both smiled back.

"You're looking for a headbutt from the instructor?" Reiner said cockily. "If you don't want to lose any more height, then recall your first day here and get serious for once."

"Hey, what do you mean-" Eren began as he went over to them before he saw Annie's expression.

It was as if fire and ice had given birth to an unholy spawn and that was the only to describe the look on the petite blonde's face.

_She's furious, Eren gulped silently. I thought she wore a scary face before, but that's nothing compared to this._

Then, Reiner's hands gripped his shoulders and moved him forward with an almost jovial, "All right Eren; let's do this."

"M-me?!"

Kouji meanwhile had stepped away from the shenanigans his partner's comrades were getting into and went over to Jenn and Becquerel. **"Well, we all know this is going to go down."**

**"Eren and Reiner are gonna end up on their asses,"** Jenn snickered.

**"Sometimes I think to myself, 'I'm proud of them; they've really grown these past two years',"** Becquerel sighed. **"Then they act like the kids they are and I think, 'They still have such a long ways to go..."**

Jenn looked back at Becquerel with a solemn expression. **"You're sounding old again."**

**"Well, I **am** old."**

A thud echoed by them as Annie left Reiner from where she thoroughly beat him along with Eren, who looked torn between amused and amazed at the events.

"Your technique is amazing," the brunet said, prompting Annie to stop. "Who taught you how to fight?"

"... my dad," Annie said.

"Your dad could-"

"Who cares?" she cut him off. "Doing this is pointless."

"You mean this training?" "

Anti-personnel techniques don't factor into our scores, so people take it easy until it's over," Annie explained. "The right to join the Military Police and live in the security of Wall Sina is only granted to the top ten graduates."

"So then..."

"So then the only people who participate in this are those who are as stupidly serious as you-"

Annie's eyes drifted over to where Krista and Mikasa were sparring with wooden bokkens and to where Marco had Franz in a headlock.

"-or just seriously stupid."

She then glanced over to where Sasha and Connie were both striking stupid poses while Rinslet was laughing uncontrollably at their antics and Donatello was trying to hold back his own chuckles before Shadis came over to them. He grabbed Connie's head and lifted him off the ground once more, though Rinslet still cackled.

Suddenly, Annie was right in front of Eren with the knife and the brunet could barely hold it back.

"Why, in this world, are the people and Pokemon most capable of fighting the titans be given the privilege of avoiding them entirely?" Annie said in a low voice, her eyes dangerous. "How do you think it got to be such a farce, Eren?"

"Who knows-"

Before Eren knew it, he was back on his back with the knife centimeters away from his throat thanks to his hand gripping Annie's wrist back. "Maybe it's just human nature?"

He didn't understand how such a ridiculous endeavor had resulted in such a serious confrontation. Annie got up a moment later. "The point is that I can't even pretend to be stupid enough to play soldier in this insane world."

"Then you're not fit to be a soldier," Reiner stated.

At that, she glanced over at where Kouji was, her eyes softening just the slightest. "The only saving grace in this world are our partners."

Kouji glanced up at that and looked back at Annie before getting up and going over to her side, waving good-bye to Jenn and Becquerel and Eren became enlightened.

_I've been so obsessed that I didn't even notice such an obvious contradiction. In the end, they're just honing their titan-killing skills to have a chance to stay further away from them._

* * *

Becquerel sighed as he laid down on the grass. In another hour, he would be able to eat dinner and more importantly, eat dinner with the three children. For that night was one of the few that their human partners would come down to the Pokemon mess hall and eat dinner with them.

Tanya drifted over gracefully to the Absol's side followed by Rillo; she had been able to evolve a few months ago. Mainly, Pokemon were allowed to evolve in three conditions in the military.

The first was if you were promoted to a rank or assigned to the special operations squad. The second was if you were apart of the top ten graduating cadets. The third was if the Pokemon's performance could only be improved through evolution. For Tanya and Rillo, it had been the third option and how the former improved was incredible.

Now, Tanya's form was graceful with two arms hanging from her head, her kimono-like torso swaying gracefully from where she hovered just a few centimeters off the ground, thanks to the evolution giving her the secondary ghost type. She had become quieter and more thoughtful but still retained her impishness, especially around Mikasa.

Rillo's fur was now a rich red-brown and her eyes were a deep violet color. She had grown more serious thanks to the metamorphosis but she still retained much of her innocent naivety, though it was more via faith than anything.

**"How was training today?"** Tanya asked gently.

**"I think I did okay; I'm more worried about Armin though, he's just not very good with running or strength exercises,"** Rillo said, smiling sadly before turning to the Absol. **"What about you?"**

**"It went well; I barely even notice my leg weighing me down anymore,"** Becquerel admitted.

**"Cheh!"**

Becquerel blinked at the noise before glancing over at where Matthias was, the Whimsicott watching him with a scowl. **"May I help you?"**

**"You can help me by pissing off,"** he retorted.

Becquerel said nothing but couldn't understand it; it seemed that ever since the Whimsicott laid eyes on him, he was intent on making Becquerel miserable and he didn't even know why. Most of the time he just ignored the petty Matthias and concentrated on making himself stronger. Even then, the Whimsicott tried especially hard to screw with the Absol.

**"Hey, did you hear me?!"** Matthias snapped as he jumped in front of Becquerel. Becquerel remained silent as he walked away, wanting nothing more to do with the other. The scowl turned into a snarl and then Matthias shot at the Absol and smashed into him, knocking him back a few steps.

"What on earth do you want from me?" Becquerel asked in a low tone, eyes narrowing with anger. **"You're being ridiculous."**

**_ "Stop talking like that! Stop talking like 'Krista'! Stop acting like 'Krista'!" _**

Becquerel stared at him in disbelief but remained calm. **"Matthias, what are you talking about? This is how I am-"**

**"No, it's not!"** he shouted back, tears threatening to spill over his eyes. **"You're pretending just like she is and it pisses me off and your human deserves better even if he's stupid and-"**

At that, he suddenly stopped and bounced away from the scene in a huff. Becquerel just stared after him, more than a bit perturbed. However, he wasn't allowed to dwell on that as he heard voices start to approach them as the cadets filed into the space. The Absol grimaced as the mood around became cheerier despite what he had to see barely a minute ago.

_Was the whole reason he was doing all of that to make me angry?_ the Absol thought. _It wouldn't really work, though; I really am this calm most of the time._

At least, when he met up with Eren, the brunet wasn't in a good mood either so Becquerel was distracted as the six of them took their meals and Eren told Mikasa, Armin, Tanya and Rillo what he had learned from Annie that day.

"Well, it's only natural; before our territory was taken away, only soldiers from the Survey Corps and Outpost Guard actually utilized the 3D gear," the blond said as he laid a hand on Rillo's head behind her ears. "With limited usage and innovation, it makes sense that the entire practice with it would decline..."

Eren didn't reply, his gaze fixed on where Jean was talking with Marco. Fisher was fast asleep on Marco's lap, for she could still fit and Miko was watching her partner with a solemn expression.

"Rev it up hard but for only a second. If you use inertia that way, you consume less gas," he finished. "

You make it sound so simple," Maro remarked as he scratched Fisher's ears.

"Well yeah, it's not something anyone can master," the grey-haired teen said matter-of-factly, his eyes flitting over to Mikasa, who ignored him.

"It'd be great if I could get in," Marco said. "There's no higher honor than working near the king."

He then laughed a little before adding, "In fact, I wouldn't mind all that much if I didn't get in, but Fisher did! She would be great there!"

Indeed; sometimes if a soldier's Pokemon was deemed capable enough, they were transported to Wall Sina and soldier and Pokemon were assigned a new partner. The same would go for if a soldier was more capable than their Pokemon, though it was significantly rarer.

"Aw c'mon, Marco!"

Jean slapped the other teen's back hard, making him spill his drink all over the lower part of his face. "Stop being such a goody two-shoes and speak honestly."

Fisher blinked blearily before she saw Jean get a little too close to Marco with an almost evil smirk on his face. "You just want to join the Military Police and live a nice, comfy life in Wall Sina. You couldn't care less if your Fisher came with or not!"

Miko's eyes narrowed as she looked at her partner and Fisher growled lowly. "No, I really-"

"So life in Wall Sina's simple and comfortable?"

Jean, Marco, Fisher and Miko glanced over to where Eren was. "Five years ago, this place was apart of the interior."

"What's your point, Eren?"

The brunet finished his sip of his drink before replying with a flat scowl, "You'll be fine wherever you go, Jean- since your only saving grace is how much of a simpleton you are."

**Eren...** Becquerel said in a warning tone.

Jean's eye twitched at that. Reiner snorted a little and Connie snickered, barely able to hold it back at all. Miko wondered if it should be that easy to agree with such an insult to her partner.

"Why you..."

"Don't you think it's crazy?" Eren asked, his expression becoming angry.

"We spend three years learning how to kill titans, only for the best to actually do it to run in the opposite direction?"

"You bring that up now?" Jean said, his expression bearing the same intensity if not the same emotion. "At the very least, this should be kept up for my sake."

Eren's eyes blazed with rage and he shot up out of his chair snarling, _"You damned coward!"_

_"Fuck off and face reality!"_ Jean snapped right back before he got up as well before they both were in each other's faces and Eren grabbed Jean's tunic.

**Eren, enough!** Becquerel barked as he got in front of the brunet, trying to push him away.

**Jean, please don't!** Miko pleaded, looking up at him.

Marco frowned as he looked at the scene; it was grossly unfair for the two dark-types to get to know one another so well only because they had to stop their partners from killing each other.

"Stop this."

Mikasa had gotten up from where she was and took the hand Eren was gripping the fabric into her own. The brunet looked back at her before his expression mellowed and he looked away from the raven-haired teen.

Miko sighed. **"Thank goodness..."**

...

"DAMMIT, YOU ASSSHOLE!" Jean roared as he grabbed Eren's shirt.

Miko stared at them with a dismayed expression and Becquerel gave a tired groan.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I BACKED OFF!" Eren roared back incredulously.

Both Pokemon had noticed however, the difference between this confrontation than the last numerous time. "

**They're only blowing off steam,"** Miko realized.

"YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW UNFAIR THIS IS!"

**"Eren did the same the day after Wall Maria fell; he called his own friend a coward and a weakling even,"** Becquerel remarked.

**"So, the only thing we can do is..."**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!"

**"... wait for it to come to a head."**

Then, Eren grabbed the hand Jean was using to grip his shirt and skillfully flipped him onto his back. Annie's eyes widened slightly as she watched her own move being mirrored by the brunet.

**Boss, that move,** Kouji remarked with a sly look at his partner.

Annie sent him a little scowl but remained silent. Jean grimaced as he sat up, clutching at his head. "What the hell was that?!"

"That was a move I learned while you slacked off," Eren replied with a grim look. "If you really think reality is just living comfortably and following your own whims, can you seriously even dare to call yourself a soldier?"

Now, tension was running high in the mess hall as human and Pokemon alike waited for something, anything to happen. A few seconds later, the door opened and all turned to see Shadis's face, barely recognizable in the darkness from outside, his face that of a demon.

"I got some complaints from some officers and Pokemon alike about some loud noises in here," he said with a deadly tone, his eyes shining brightly. "Care to enlighten me to what's going on in here?"

The only noise that came in there was the slightly crackling of the makeshift light bulb lamp and the creaking of chairs as Eren, Becquerel, Jean and Miko took their seats. Then, Mikasa raised her hand and stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Sasha ripped a giant fart, sir."

Sasha stared in horror at Mikasa and Shadis grimaced. "You again?"

"Urk-!"

"Learn some self-control!"

The red-haired girl looked like she was going to die from embarrassment and Donatello was doing all he could not to collapse in a fit of giggles at the absurdity that just happened.

* * *

**"Honestly... you'd think they'd at least pretend to tolerate each other." **

The Pokemon were turning in for the night after the cadets left to go to sleep but the two dark-types were talking outside before leaving themselves.

**"It can't be helped; both of them enjoy fighting a little too much to back down and they have more pride than an Empoleon, at least that's the comparison Grisha used to make,"** Becquerel said with a little smile.

** "I wish I could meet him; he sounds wonderful,"** Miko said, smiling back.

Becquerel's smile faltered but he nodded. Miko regarded him with a solemn expression as she said, **"Please don't mind Matthias; I don't know why he exploded on you like he did or why he chose you as a target, but try not to dwell on it, okay?" **

**"I know. Also, do you think we should tell those two, though?" **

**"I'm actually tempted to wait until Captain Magnolia breaks the news,"** Miko said before she giggled. **"I want to see their faces; I hope their jaws drop to the floor!" **

Becquerel chuckled at that. **"Now what? So do I." **

At that, the two Pokemon gently touched their foreheads, eyes shining with unrestrained emotion.

**"Good night." **

**"Good night."**

* * *

Isabel beamed.

She was sitting in a small pub that night, being given leave from Ash to go out after she finished her own work, paper and otherwise. Just then, the door opened up and she saw Levi walk in and she quickly waved him over.

"Hey," she said as he sat down next to her.

He nodded back, his expression never changing. She gave him the drink she ordered beforehand and slid it over to his hands. It had been far too long since the two of them had had been able to spend time like this.

"It's been six years now, hasn't it?" she said after she finished her sip of the alcohol.

Levi looked at the drink in his hands as she said this. "Yeah."

Isabel sighed slightly before she leaned back on her chair. "We've really changed, haven't we?"

"You cut your hair," he remarked.

The red-haired captain nodded as she fingered the ends of the pixie-cut. "Yeah, I did. And Gretchen's growing hers out now."

"You mean that bushy-browed woman?"

"Yup."

Levi's dark silver eyes flitted to the flower in her hair. "That thing... it still hasn't withered, even after all of this time."

Isabel shook her head as she gently fingered the flower, a sad smile on her lips and Levi felt something akin to pain in his chest; was the currently forlorn woman before him really the little spitfire who called him "big bro"? When he looked back now, Levi found it absurd that he had wanted to kill Erwin so badly over something he now knew was so _petty_.

She was right, they had changed.

"I miss him, Levi."

The raven-haired man looked back at his friend as she said this, her expression now pained. Levi said nothing but his chest ached as well now. Farlen had been dead for five years now, ever since he had been reassigned to the Outpost Guard and the titans had wiped it out.

Yet even now, Erwin and Ash were both fighting along with Monika to keep the Outpost Guard from being scrapped, even though there was so little chance of them holding territory at this point; the reason that they could build the forts and push the titans back were due to the resources they had come across in Wall Maria and beyond- resources that could only be found there.

"Yeah," he finally got out. "I do too."

Silence reigned between the two captains for a good few minutes, the only noises coming from the lull of the few other customers and them both drinking the liquor.

"How's Squad Levi?" Isabel asked after a while, a little smile on her face.

"They're doing fine," Levi replied. "And Squad Magnolia?"

"I just got two new members," Isabel said. "Gilbert Mason, a little ball of energy and too enthusiastic for his own good. His partner's a Heracross, a bug-fighting type, named Harley. Then there's Yue Paint, she's more quiet and more than a bit withdrawn though. Her partner's an Unfezant, a normal flying type, named Sylph."

"You don't have to tell me the types they are," Levi pointed out as he set down his drink.

Isabel blushed slightly at that. "Sorry; I have to keep telling the cadets this kind of shit over and over, so sometime it just comes out. Actually, this time there's a kid who's been talking like that a lot too."

Levi's eyebrow raised itself just by a millimeter.

"He said that his father dealt with a lot of Pokemon since he was a doctor and that he taught him, the kid I mean, a lot about Pokemon, their types and how to interact with them," Isabel explained. "He even already knew how to use the poke-code and tried to teach it to two of his friends before he even enrolled in the military. And I'm not just saying he knows bits and pieces; he's got the whole thing _memorized_."

Now Levi was interested; to call the code that allowed humans to break the language barrier between themselves and Pokemon complex would be a gross understatement. Even now, many officers (including himself, though he'd never admit it) still didn't grasp the entire workings of the code. For a child to do such a thing was impressive to say the least.

"You know something else?" Isabel said. "His partner and another Pokemon had an egg a day or two ago."

"We both know that's not uncommon," Levi said.

It wasn't; since so many people joined the military each year, there had to be enough Pokemon as well, so breeding was encouraged. The Beast Trainers took care of the eggs themselves until they hatched, as well as the newborn Pokemon. This didn't last long because of the power and intelligence Pokemon had, they would become independent of any support and be able to begin training a mere week after hatching.

"No, but the joke's on their respective partners," Isabel said with a grin. "Those two boys hate each other's guts."

Levi's lips turned upwards in the slightest of smirks. Someone once theorized that Pokemon reflected their partner's inner feelings. The short man called bullshit on it, since his own partner and that rat's ass Nile's partner, a Manectric named Cronus, got along quite well.

"What about you, Levi?" Isabel said with a smile. "I've been talking this whole time about what I'm doing."

Levi stole a glance over at the other customers but they all seemed to be preoccupied with themselves so he leaned in closer to Isabel.

"Erwin's trying to come up with a way to get to the resources in Wall Maria," Levi said in a low voice. "It's not definite yet, but from what I've seen of it, it'd definitely work even if shit starts to hit the fan."

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw one of the men glancing up from his tankard at the two. The shorter man withdrew from his friend a moment later. "So that's how it is. Monika won't have anything to worry about with that guy backing her up."

"You really think it'll work out for the Outpost Guard?"

"I trust him."

Isabel's expression became almost nonchalant as she took a long sip from her drink. Levi scowled as he knew exactly what was coming next.

"'That bastard; once I get the chance, I'll kill him straight away.'"

The scowl deepened.

"'We have to kill that bastard'."

"All right, I get it."

"'I'll make him get on his knees and beg for his life'."

"Fucking stop it-!"

Levi glared at Isabel now, honestly pissed. She stopped though at his last sentence and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, really; it's just... I still can't believe we're really here sometimes."

"... you're not the only one."

* * *

_And thus..._

* * *

"Hands on your hearts!"

_"Yessir!"_

It was finally there. The day that the 104 cadets had been training for for three years. They stood in the main castle, all two-hundred and fourteen human and Pokemon cadetes alike.

"For you cadets who have graduated," Shadis addressed them, "you have five different paths laid out for you."

* * *

_A pentagon shield with two red roses, one on the upper right corner, the other on the lower left, and thorny stems. _

_"You can defend the walls and it's cities as members of the Garrison!"_

* * *

_A pentagon shield with a black sphere with a golden horizontal stripe around the middle on the top middle part. _

_"You can bring out the power of humanity's allies, Pokemon, as members of the Beast Trainers!"_

* * *

_A pentagon shield with a white and blue wing framed in silver interlocking. _

_"You can put your lives on the line to fight titans in their own territory as members of the Survey Corps!"_

* * *

_A pentagon shield with an orange tower with the likeness of the chess piece rook starting from the bottom and the tips of the tower peeking just above the shield. _

_"You can protect and watch over humanity's rescued territory as members of the Outpost Guard!"_

* * *

_A pentagon shield with a mint-green unicorn. _

_"Finally, you can serve the king by controlling crowds and protecting order as members of the Military Police Brigade!"_

* * *

The top ten graduates and their Pokemon partners stood proudly by their sides.

10th- Krista Lenze- partner, Matthias the Whimsicott.

9th- Sasha Blouse- partner, Donatello the Noivern.

8th- Connie Springer- partner, Rinslet the Floatzel.

7th- Marco Bott- partner, Fisher the Growlithe.

6th- Jean Kirstein- partner, Miko the Umbreon.

5th- Eren Jaeger- partner, Becquerel the Absol.

4th- Annie Leonhart- partner, Kouji the Mienshao.

3rd- Bertolt Hoover- partner, Chrys the Bronzong.

2nd- Reiner Braun- partner, Jenn the Donphan.

1st- Mikasa Ackerman- partner, Tanya the Frosslass.

Jean looked over at Eren with narrowed eyes, the only one not facing forward.

_I finally made it this far,_ Eren thought. _Now it'll be our turn soon... to devour the titans!_

* * *

Later that night, human and Pokemon alike celebrated at a public pub. Cheers, groans and conversations rang out, drowning the place in sound.

One of the few not celebrating but had every reason to was Jean. "How could I be below that bastard Eren...?"

Jean had scored sixth out of the top ten. While that was something celebrate to be in the top ten at all, it left a vile taste in his mouth because Eren had scored fifth. Even if he was only one above him, this was a serious blow to Jean's pride.

Miko simply smiled at him gently. **But you made it nonetheless; and now, we can live in Sina, like you wanted. **

"Yeah yeah," the grey-haired teen muttered to his partner before taking a long drink. Meanwhile, Eren and Becquerel, Mikasa and Tanya, Armin and Rillo, Samuel and Cody and Thomas and Juno were gathered in a small group, as the latter four wanted to offer their congratulations to the former four.

"You don't want to join the police?" Thomas said in disbelief. "You can't be serious, Eren! You're one of the top ten graduates!"

"I've been set on my goal from the very beginning; I didn't go through all of that training to just take it easy, and neither did Becquerel," Eren said determinedly. "We've worked this hard from the beginning to get intot he Survey Corps, even if we have different reasons for doing it."

Thomas stared at the Absol who nodded. **It's true; I must see this through along with him. **

_"But you can't possibly win!" _

This brought on silence as Thomas's voice and tone brought many more eyes and attention over to them. Thomas flustered a bit at the attention before he got out, "You know how many of them get die; the human soldiers getting eaten and the Pokemon dying just to make sure their partner lives."

When Pokemon were first being used by the military, long before the walls existed, they were little more than living weapons, cannon fodder, expected to give their lives for their masters in an instant. Such a practice had been abolished long ago in the walls but the memory would never fade.

"Humanity..." Thomas said with a desperate tone and expression, "can never defeat the titans."

The tone became despairing as the new soldiers were forced to confront such a thing; what could they do against this terrible foe, that forced them to extinction?

"So what?"

Thomas looked at Eren. "What do you...?"

"You're just giving up because you think you can't win?!"

"Well-"

"Look at us; even when the titans have forced us to live in these walls, they haven't gotten all of us. Even now, we're fighting for our right to live in this world! So what if we've more defeats than victories lately?" Eren said in an impassioned voice. "The only reason we've suffered losses is because we know nothing about them! We can't defeat them with manpower- we may have had losses, but the knowledge we gained of them is the beacon of hope guiding us! Besides, you've been talking as if humanity's fighting the titans alone!"

At that, Eren gestured to Becquerel and Juno. "Are you saying our partner's and Pokemon's efforts mean nothing?! In this world where those monsters eat us, these creatures fight by our sides! They could have easily done anything to us with the powers and abilities they have, but they don't! They allow us, humans who are so much weaker than them, to hone their power and use it! Pokemon, who are built for battle, who could easily kill anyone of us even faster than a titan, choose to help us!"

"But you'd discard those hard-won tactics and knowledge brought by hundreds of thousands of sacrifices, and the support and Pokemon have been expressing this past century, just to serve your own needs?! You've gotta be kidding!"

Eren's fist clenched tightly as he proclaimed, "I'll kill every last one of them and break free from these cages called walls! That's my dream!"

Tears glistened in his eyes. "Humanity hasn't lost everything; the proof is right next to everyone in this room."

Overcome by the emotion throbbing in his chest, Eren couldn't stand everyone's eyes on him and he raced out the door. Becquerel, Armin, Mikasa, Rillo and Tanya were running after him a moment later.

Jean scowled as the door slammed behind him. _Fine, Eren. Go outside those walls if you're so damned keen on it; I'm going to the Military Police either way. _

Miko remained silent as she looked at her partner's expression. _Jean..._

* * *

Eren wiped at his eyes, trying to make the tears go away, he felt so utterly pathetic for starting to cry back there.

However, he wasn't given anymore time to wallow as four sets of footprints and the slight sashaying of ice arms came closer. His partner, friends and their own partners, all sat with him on the steps of the pub.

"Eren, can we talk about your dream?" Armin asked after a minute of silence.

"Of course; I got it from you after all," Eren said. "Breaking free of the walls that is."

Armin looked hesitant for a few seconds before it became determined. "I'm going to join the Survey Corps."

Eren gasped, Becquerel sat up straighter and Tanya's eyes widened. "Armin, your our top theoretician; there are hundred of better ways to utilize it!"

But Armin shook his head. "I don't care if I die, so long as I can be of any use."

Mikasa didn't miss how Rillo's expression became saddened, almost anguished as she said, "I'm going to be joining the Corps as well."

Eren stared at the raven-haired girl in disbelief. "You got the highest score out of anyone here! Go to the Military Police!"

"I'll join the Police if you do. If you want to join the Garrison, so will I. The same applies for the Beast Trainers and Outpost Guard. You'll die early and leave Becquerel all alone if I'm not there with you."

Her expression and tone were both still stoic as she said this but the subtle love inside her eyes was plain for all too see. Eren grimaced as he gripped at his head in exasperation. "Geez, I never asked you to do that..." Eren said with a frown before looking over at Tanya. "You both have a lot of potential and power; you'd be wasting it on baby-sitting me like this-"

"I don't want to lose the rest of my family."

Eren's eyes widened at that before he felt like an ass for thinking otherwise; of course she didn't want to lose anyone else, not after what happened that summer...

** Eren, thank you. **

The brunet looked back at the Absol. "For what?"

**What you said in the pub,** he said with a sad smile. **Sometimes, we have to be reminded of what is left to fight for. **

Eren smiled. The three children and Pokemon looked up at the night sky, the stars barely visible thanks to the walls. But they knew they were there all the same.

* * *

The next day, the Survey Corps went through Trost for their next expedition. People gathered all around to watch them head off. Becquerel remained silent as he watched them go by with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Rillo and Tanya. Soon, he and Eren would be joining them and those people would become his and Eren's comrades.

_The man leading them forward is their commander, Erwin Smith,_ the Absol thought, observing the blond man with sky-blue eyes.

Thanks to the man's formation plans he had brought forward six years ago when he was still a captain, this had helped Erwin ascend to the rank of commander after Shadis had retired to become the drill sergeant that trained Eren and the others. By his side, was an orange dragon-Pokemon that dwarfed his partner by a good foot, the underside of it's wings teal and it's belly lined with tough skin.

_That Pokemon is his partner, a Dragonite named Donovan. _

The dragon-type was famous for being a powerhouse of a Pokemon, with nearly a hundred different titan kills under his belt. "Both are a good match for one another," Becquerel remembered what Eren said. "Commander Smith's strength lies in strategy while Donovan has enough power to fight and carry them out."

Cheers rang out as the two passed by, many shouting for them to kick the titan's asses. Eren beamed as he listened to this. Rillo cheered with them, even though they couldn't understand what she was saying.

"It's Captain Levi!"

Those three words made Eren's eyes lit up with excitement as the next company began to pass and Becquerel followed his line of sight. Humanity's strongest wasn't what most people expected; a short, raven-haired man with dark silver eyes and a perpetually disinterested expression on his face.

For all of Eren's praise for the Corps, quite a bit of it was directed to that man; Humanity's strongest with skills completely and utterly unparalleled and unprecedented. So much in fact, that people claimed that he counted for an entire unit and considering what made it up, that was saying quite a bit.

_He's so _tiny_, though; even by_ human_ standards,_ Becquerel thought a smile twitching on his lips.

Walking by Levi's horse, was a human-like Pokemon with a green upper body, blades reaching out from his elbows, a white lower body with rounded hips and stout lower legs, red horn on his chest and back peeking beneath the split in his shawl, and large, dull, ruby eyes. On his forehead rested a pair of goggles with jet black lenses. The standard green band was around the area just below his left knee.

_That must be his own partner, Mitternacht the Gallade. _

Eren had said that Levi used a technique that involved holding his swords in a reverse grip and with the blades that Mitternacht had gained on evolution, those two were the ultimate battle partners, able to support one another flawlessly and act independently from another as well.

"Geez, won't they shut up?" the man muttered to himself, irritation sparking across his deadpanned expression.

_You know they won't. We'll be out soon, so just endure it a little longer,_ an overly patient male voice echoed in Levi's mind.

_How many times have I told you not to coddle me like that? _

_The same number of times I asked you to tone your crassness down, if by even a tenth of an iota. _

"They look so different from five years ago!" Eren said with an exited tone."Even if it goes unsaid, people really do rely on the Corps a lot!"

"It's really cheering everyone up," Hannah remarked. "The past won't be repeated now."

"New ways to improve a Pokemon's performance are popping up a lot now and the artillery's improved too," Franz said. "Besides, there's no way the Colossal Titan'll come back, right?"

"Right!" Hannah chirped back.

Eren twitched. "How can you act so naively cheerful, you friggin' old married couple?!"

Both blushed heavily at the comment.

"We're not a couple!" Hannah cried.

"Y-yeah, don't say stuff like that so hastily, Eren..." Franz stammered.

**You mean what everyone acknowledges?** Gregory deadpanned.

**The entire 104 group knows you two like each other,** Clovis replied matter-of-factly.

**Even we acknowledge it and I hate him/ her!** They both said at the same time, gesturing to the other Pokemon with a wing and tail.

Hannah and Franz's faces turned tomato red at that and Eren rolled his eyes before a familiar voice rang out, "Hey!"

He turned and smiled as he saw Hannes and Theo navigate over to them. "The three of you graduated, didn't you? It's hard to believe they let you kids through."

"Like it's hard to believe they let a drunkard like you be a captain?" Eren said good-naturally.

"Touche!" Hannes laughed as he ruffled the brunet's hair before his expression became more solemn. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother."

Eren looked surprised before he shook his head. "It wasn't your fault Hannes; I'm not ignorant anymore and I won't let that kind of tragedy happen again if I can prevent it."

His green eyes narrowed in determination. "I will defeat the titans!"

Hannes could think of nothing to say to Eren before he went off on his own, except, _Should I be happy or not that he's become a man? _

_Just don't die. _

"Excuse me."

Mikasa and Armin glanced up to Isabel approach them from the crows with Andreas. "It's time."

The two nodded and turned to their respective partners.

"We'll see you later, then," Mikasa said to Tanya.

Tanya nodded back and Rillo nuzzled Armin's leg. Becquerel spared one last glance in the direction where Eren had run off before turning back to the two captains.

* * *

High atop the walls, it was as much a bird's eye view as a human could get except when on an actual bird, or rather, flying Pokemon.

"What?!" Eren exclaimed. "After all of that time going on about joining the Police, you decide to enlist in the Corps, Connie?"

"Yeah, I know!" Connie replied. "But..."

"Looks like everyone was listening to your lecture last night," Mina interjected as she walked up to them, careful not to get in their way as they armed the cannons.

"Shut up; this was my decision!" Connie interjected, face burning. "I just don't wanna deal with that ass, Jean!"

"You don't have to be shy about," Thomas said with an almost bashful look, "because you're not the only one."

Eren's eyes widened. "Thomas, even you...?"

"It was mainly about what you said about our partners," Thomas said. "You're right; Juno's always been a good fighter, even if he's not on par with Becquerel or Tanya. I hadn't even been thinking of what he goes through and what he will go through for my sake. Even right now, he's getting ready for when we finally leave."

The day after graduation, all Pokemon of the graduates were called back for a final check-in and examination to go over moves and to be given items that their partners picked to maximize their abilities, items that had been carried over the sea over a century ago and had managed to be mass-produced in the military.

"What about you, Samuel?" Mina asked.

He looked rather uncomfortable at the moment before he took a breath and said with conviction, "I heard every word you said Eren, and it really set things into perspective for me and made me think a lot. But like you, I made my decision from the start; I wanted to aid humanity and the best way for me to do that is by joining the Beast Trainers. That way, I can make sure that everyone's partners will be able to fight at full strength, regardless of what faction they're from."

Now this had surprised them quite a bit; Samuel was one of the more determined out of the graduates and he and Cody were a sturdy and powerful team and along with his wish to aid humanity, more than a few of them had assumed he would join the Corps as well.

But Eren smiled as he put a hand on Samuel's shoulders. "Then I'll be counting on you to keep Becquerel in good shape!"

"Yeah, you better take good care of Rins, got it?" Connie said with a grin.

"And you can look after Pearl too, right?" Mina chirped.

"I'm glad Juno'll be in good hands!" Thomas laughed.

Samuel's lips trembled in a smile. "Everyone..."

"Hey guys!"

The five of them glanced over to an excited Sasha as she came over to them holding a small bundle in her coat before revealing a large lump of pink flesh. "I just borrowed some meat from the officer's morning rations."

They stared at Sasha in simultaneous shock and horror.

"Oh my God, why would you do that?" Samuel said in a deadpan, too shocked to convey his emotions properly.

"Do you want to get thrown in solitary confinement?!" Eren exclaimed.

"Geez, you're a real idiot..." Connie rasped.

Sasha didn't pay mind to it as a bit of drool fell down her red face as she shook slightly and giggled, "Let's all split it up later and eat it, okay? We can have it with bread!"

"No, put it back!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Meat is a luxury now that we lost so much land," Mina said with a serious expression.

"Don't worry about it!" Sasha said as she crossed over and set the meat inside one of the boxes. "Once we take the land back, we can keep cows and pigs again!"

At that, she grinned at Eren. "We're not fighting alone so it goes without saying our partners'll enjoy meat again too!"

Samuel grimaced before summoning his courage and shouted out, "I'll take that meat!"

"Me too!" Connie exclaimed. "So save me my own part!"

"That goes for me too!" Mina got out, now smiling determinedly.

"Well Eren?" Samuel asked with a smile on his face. "They'll find out if we don't get back to work."

"Well, it's still a awhile before lunch," Mina pointed out.

Eren nodded before a real smile spread on his lips, his fist clenching as he looked out to Trost.

Had five years really already pass since then? Since his life had been changed forever? He had enlisted in the military, trained and now he was a soldier. He would never be seperated from his friends or his father's partners ever again. They had all survived these trials and now, along with the rest of humanity, they were moving forward and reclaiming their lost dignity. By the end of the day, he, Becquerel, Tanya, Armin, Mikasa and Rillo would be going to the Survey Corps.

_We can win. We can really do it! _

Eren's face opened and only a powerful determination was on his face, his green eyes shining brightly.

_The attack on the titans begins_ now!

* * *

**"Did you feel that?" **

Fisher looked over at Tanya as she looked up from where she was waiting for Becquerel and Rillo. **"Feel what?" **

**"I heard something, like a giant crash,"** she said.** "The ground trembled too." **

Tanya shook her head. **"Sorry. It's probably one of the more irritable Pokemon; you know how much trouble and noise they can cause when they're in the mood." **

**"Good point; it's probably nothing."**

* * *

So, this happened. Also, I have the abilities, natures and characteristics and items of the ten mentioned Pokemon right here-

Whimsicott "Matthias", ability: infiltrator, nature: bold, characteristic: strongly defiant, held item: miracle seed.

Noivern "Donatello", ability: frisk, nature: quiet, characteristic: hates to lose, held item: sharp beak.

Floatzel "Rinslet", ability: water veil, nature: relaxed, characteristic: thoroughly cunning, held item: mystic water.

Growlithe "Fisher", ability: flash fire, nature: mild, characteristic: alert to sounds, held item: charcoal.

Umbreon "Miko", ability: synchronize, nature: docile, characteristic: very finicky, held item: quick claw.

Absol "Becquerel", ability: super luck, nature: calm, characteristic: capable of taking hits, held item: ?

Mienshao "Kouji", ability: regenerator, nature: adamant, characteristic: likes to fight, held item: black belt.

Bronzong "Chrys", ability: heatproof, nature: quiet, characteristic: highly persistent, held item: light clay.

Donphan "Jenn", ability: sturdy, nature: lax, characteristic: sturdy body, held item: soft sand.

Froslass "Tanya, ability: cursed body, nature: impish, characteristic: good perseverance, held item: expert belt.

Also, I have- Raticate "Rillo", ability:, nature: naive, characteristic: highly curious, held item: shell bell.

Also, I'll eventually post a series of sidestories to the main story, filling in gaps and also putting in chapters from Before the Fall and A Choice With No Regrets.

Eventually.

I use this is a loose term because of how busy I'm going to be in the meantime.


End file.
